Regrets
by FG3OP16
Summary: Fitz is the world best soccer player. He and Olivia were in love in college, until he broke it off with her to fulfill his dreams of being a professional soccer player. Now it's 13 years later and they meet again. Will they rekindle their romance or is Olivia completely over him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys this story have been swirling in my head for days now and I hope you like it.

" Hey, babe." Olivia ran into the room and kissed Fitz. She had just returned with a weekend visit with her grandparents and now back at Stanford. Olivia had missed Fitz so much. They have been together for a year now. Fitz is a junior and Olivia is a sophomore. Olivia was in the pre-med program and Fitz is the school's star soccer player.

" Hey….." Fitz replied warily, and barely kissing Olivia back. Then Olivia looked around his dorm room and it was all packed up.

" Babe, what's going on? Why is your room all packed up? Are you switching room?" Olivia blurted out questions.

" Livvie, I let's have a seat on my bed….." Fitz sighed. This weekend was the best and worst weekend of his life.

" What's the matter Fitz you're scaring me." Olivia was now really scared. She knew from the look of his face it was not good news.

" Olivia, on Friday I got a call from Real Madrid, they want to sign me…" Fitz exhaled.

" THAT'S AMAZING BABY! Where is it?" Olivia was excited for her man.

" In Spain! They were impressed with my performance at the world cup and wanted to sign me on a trail contract…."

" When will you be back?"

" That's the thing I won't…."

At that moment everything thing was numb to Olivia. There was the love of her life telling her that he won't be back.

" What do you mean Fitz...?" Olivia said as tears were ready to spill out of her eyes.

" Olivia, this is only college. No one said this was serious! You knew eventually we were going to break up. I'm a soccer player and always will be. You want to be a doctor, and I know for a fact you won't follow me to Spain.

I need to go after my dream, and I won't let anyone stop me from chasing them. Look it's been nice what we had, but this is a once in a lifetime off. I need you to understand that. You will make someone very happy and it's not me. I'm a lone wolf, and alway will be." Fitz had to say that to Olivia because if he didn't he wouldn't have been able to leave her.

Olivia nodded. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Fitz basically told her that she wasn't good enough for him, and that she's not worth his time. He didn't even love her.

" I'm a bad boyfriend Olivia. I cheated on yesterday with Amanda and I'm really sorry, I was drunk and…" Before Fitz could finish what he was saying Olivia flew out of the room. She's never been that embarrassed in her life.

13 years later.

Olivia ran to her office, she was late and Olivia is never late. Olivia had graduated #1 from her med school and is now head doctor for the LA Galaxy. She worked in a hospital for a year, and during the year she had saved the owner's life when he was rushed to the hospital, so he offered her a job that paid extremely well. Today they were getting a new player to sign to the team and it was so secretive, Olivia didn't know who he was.

Olivia ran into the examining room, and once she entered the room all of the air in her lungs left her. There was the person that shattered her heart 13 years ago. They stared at each other for a long minute before the owner interrupted them.

" Liv, I'm glad you're here. This is our new player Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Bruce the owner smiled.

" Yes…...sorry I'm late Bruce…."

" Liv, for the 2 years you've worked for me you've never been late, it's okay." Bruce smiled.

" Shall we get to work?" The coach said in excitement.

" Right." Olivia gave him a tight smile and cleared her throat. Great the man that shattered her heart was apart of the team she loved working for now. How nice was that? It was only morning and Olivia was done with the day.

Olivia went over to Fitz.

" Mr. Gant please sit on the examination chair." Olivia said coldly. There was all the medical personal and head office people. This was an important signing. Though Fitz is 34 going on 35 this was like landing on a gold mine. Olivia followed his career and it was an impressive one. Fitz was the winner of 10 " Ballon d'Or", two time Olympic gold medalist and FIFA world cup for Team USA.

Fitz was a national hero. All his career he played for Real Madrid and they won 11 straight home league and Premier league titles since he joined the team. With him, Cristiano Ronaldo, di Maria, Iker Casillas, and Gareth Bale , that team was unstoppable. Fitz knew he had only a good 2 years left at Real Madrid before they would trade or sell him, so he decided to finish his career in MLS.

Fitz was the highest paid soccer player and athlete, and instead of resigning he decided to leave the club. When the news breaks everyone in the soccer world is going to flip out.

" Take deep breaths for me." Olivia commanded as she she examined Fitz's breathing. For a good half hour Olivia did the physical on Fitz. He was proud of Olivia, she had become a successful doctor. He kept tabs on her till it got too painful and he was losing focus so he stopped.

Then the team tested Fitz on his physicality. They made him run with an oxygen mask on, lift weights, long jumps, and many other things. Olivia couldn't help but marvel at him. Fitz definitely got more muscular. He had 8 packs, a very well toned chest, veins popping out of his biceps. She also loved his sleeved tattoos. Fitz had his lower right arm covered with tattoos and his whole left arm covered. Also on his chest and back were tattooed quotes. Then she remembered how he had hurt her, but Olivia didn't care anymore.

She had forgiven Fitz along time ago and now if focused on her life. When he broke her she was a mess, but now Olivia just was over everything. Fitz on the other hand marveled at how beautiful Olivia looked. She was beautiful when they dated, but now she's just…..perfect. He was a man full of regret and not a day goes by that he didn't think about her. Fitz looked at Olivia's right hand and was kinda surprised and happy that she didn't have a ring on it.

Once all of the examination was done, they took him away from Olivia for paperwork. Never in a million years he'd imagine Olivia would be the head physician at LA Galaxy. By the end of the day it was announced that Fitz had officially signed with LA Galaxy. To say the soccer world was shocked was an understatement. The next day Fitz joined the team in training. The workouts for LA was nothing compared to Real's.

This was good for Fitz. In soccer world he's like a dinosaur now. The workouts for Real literally killed his body. All throughout practice all Fitz could think was Olivia. She is perfect in every way and seemed to be loved by everyone in this organization. Fitz noticed that the team physical therapist Peter is all over her and he didn't like it. He was engaged and jealous. Fitz was happy when Peter left Olivia to go somewhere else.

Thirty minutes later there was a little girl running towards Olivia screaming " MOMMY, MOMMY. MOMMY!" From what Fitz observed the girl couldn't have been older than 11. Peter went over and kissed Olivia and the little girl jumped on his back. Then he and Olivia's daughter headed towards Fitz.

" Hey, Fitz, there someone here is very excited to meet you. Harp get down and greet the man. This is your idol." Peter nudged her.

" Hi, my name is Harper. You are my favorite soccer player and when I grow up I want to be just like you." Harper smiled and shook Fitz's hand.

" Hi, Harper. I'm honored that you are my fan! Do you play soccer?" Fitz studied Harper. She was basically a mini Olivia, but with blue eyes.

" Yes, I play! I just got back from a soccer camp!" Harper smiled proudly.

" Wow, that's amazing Harper. What position do you play?"

" I'm a forward just like you!" Harper beamed with pride. " I gotta go Mr. Grant, but it was so cool to meet you. Come on old man geedee up!" Harper got ready to hop on Peter's back and go to where ever they were going. So many questions went through Fitz's head.

" How old is Harper? Was Peter her dad? Why did she have blue eyes" Wait Peter had blue eyes too. Damn!" Fitz watched as Peter chased Harper and the two were having the time of their lives.

He went over to Olivia who was writing some notes on her iPad.

" Harper's a great girl….." Fitz awkwardly said to Olivia.

" Thanks, Fitz." Olivia smiled.

" Look, I'm so sor…"

" Hey, no it's okay. Things turned out great for the both of us. You became a legend and I became a doctor." Olivia stated honestly.

" I guess…." All Fitz wanted to do from the moment he saw Olivia was pull her into his arms. He did what he had to do for the both of them, and now he was full of regret. That could have been him. Married to Olivia and have a family with her. Fitz was a man that had everything, but at the same time nothing at all. He was alone and everyone just wanted him because he was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. The soccer legend. God, he was envious of Peter.

A/N: There you have it. Thoughts? REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Fitz's debut game for the Galaxy and he was a little nervous. Thoughts of him not doing well, his teammates not liking him, and not getting along with the coaching staff ran through his head while running. The main thing that was prominent in his head was Olivia and Harper. The two that had the potential of being his family, if he wasn't such a fuck up a long time ago. Everytime Fitz thought back to the night he broke up with her, he flinched.

The Olivia he saw the other day looked content and really happy. She had it all. Olivia has Harper, an amazing job, and Peter. Speaking of Peter, Fitz hated him. Peter was all over Olivia and when he kissed Olivia, Fitz wanted to punch him. Olivia always made him feel like a jealous teenager. He thought back to the first day they met and amazing year they had together at Stanford.

Flashback: 14 years ago.

" Oh, shit sorry my B." Fitz said as he tried to help the girl that he knocked down dribbling his soccer ball. When the girl looked up Fitz was absolutely mesmerized. She had the most beautiful brown eyes he'd seen and those plump lips, blew Fitz away.

" It would be nice if you looked up to where you are dribbling that ball." Olivia spat angrily. She was running late because a fight over the phone with her dad.

" Woah for a pretty girl you're pretty bitchy." Fitz teased.

" Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Soccer star I didn't mean to hurt your little feelings." Olivia spat back.

" Feisty aren't you? Just how I likem." Fitz smirked.

" Listen pal, I am NOT a toy you can play with when you're bored or lonely or horney. I AM NOT the girl the guy gets at the end of the movie. I AM NOT one of the whore you screw around with. If you want to pretend to be nice to me, you can't be an ass." Olivia half yelled.

" What makes you think that I'm a womanizer?" Fitz raised his eyebrows. " Wow, this girl is judgemental, but why am I so attracted to her?" Fitz thought to himself.

" I mean look at you…" Olivia pointed up and down. " You are a soccer star, not only local but international so yeah you're a womanizer. All jocks are…." Olivia gave a tight smile, while putting a hair behind her ear.

" Well let me prove to you that I am not your average Jock. Go on a date with me." Fitz smiled. Olivia started to laugh hysterically. Here was the school's soccer star, whom she just offended, asking her out on a date. Can this day get more ironic.

" Me….haha…. me go on a date with you….hahahaha…!" Olivia laughed even more. While Fitz was dead serious. He liked this girl, he really liked her. Most of the girls he met throw themselves at him. This girl was different.

" Let's start with my name….I'm Olivia Pope and I already know who you are…."

" Say yes Olivia. Let me prove to you that I am not who you think I am." Fitz said seriously. Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and something about them said he was telling her the truth. He looked really vulnerable. They looked at each other for a minute and Olivia had made up her mind. Fitz's blue eyes were beautiful. He was built and had no tattoos at the time.

" Yes….." Olivia whispers.

" Yes?…." Fitz whispers back. " I'll pick you up at 5 on Friday." Fitz smiled.

" Okay…"

" Okay." With that the two parted ways. The rest of the week flew by quickly and now it was Friday. Olivia didn't have Fitz's number so she didn't know where they were going. So Olivia just put on a pair of high waisted white shorts, tucked in navy blue long sleeved Vineyard vine T-shirt, brown sperrys, and a white Ralph Lauren baseball cap.

Five minutes later Fitz knocked on the door. When Olivia opened the door, Fitz was breathless. He wondered how a girl can look so good just wearing simple clothing. Most girls he date tried too hard and dressed like sluts. Here is Olivia looking amazing without even trying.

" Hi." Fitz finally spoke up.

" Hi." Olivia said shily.

Olivia looked at what Fitz was wearing and he looked amazing. He had on a white Lacoste v-neck, tan cargo shorts, slippers, and a baseball cap worn backwards.

" These are for you." Fitz smiled and handed over a dozen red roses.

" Aww, thank you Fitz." Olivia smelled the roses.

" Shall we go?" Fitz held out his hand for her. Olivia smiled and nodded.

When their fingers intertwined there was a spark. Both Fitz and Olivia felt it. Fitz lead her to his Chevy camaro and opened the door for Olivia. Then quickly went around to get in. Once he started Fitz had on " Sweet child O Mine Guns N Roses."

" OH. MY. GOD FITZ! I LOVE GUNS N ROSES!" Olivia yelled and kissed him on the cheeks.

" What?! Really? Some of my friends haven't even heard of them."

" This is favorite song from them." Olivia smiled. She was already starting to like Fitz.

The rest of the car ride they spent talking about music, their goals, and other interest. A while later they arrived at a hill and the couple got out of the car. Once they got to their destination Olivia gasped. It overlooked the whole city of Santa Clara and the view was breath taking.

" Wow…." Olivia said in a small voice.

" Wow…." Fitz replied looking at her reaction.

" It's a new world…."

" It is in deed."

" How many girls have you taken up here?"

" You're the first….My dad and I found it when I was younger. It's like our special place….. I wanted to take you here because you are different Olivia. This place is a symbol of you because it was unexpected and turned into something amazing." With Fitz admission Olivia hugged his hard, she didn't know why she needed to hug him, but at the time it felt necessary.

" Do you and your dad still come up here…..?"

" No, no he died 5 years ago. My biggest cheerleader…...my mom wanted me to be a lawyer just like her…..while my dad inspired and pushed me to go after my dreams…. I don't know why I just told you all that…" Olivia looked into Fitz's blazing blue eyes and kissed him.

After a few seconds of shock Fitz kissed her back. Within a few minutes their tongues were battling for dominance. After a while Fitz pulled back and smirked.

" Am I doing a good job of showing you the real me?"

" We shall see…." Olivia teased. Fitz laughed and took them over to the tree that was resting on top of the hill and set up the picnic.

Fitz made turkey sandwiches, lemonade, and brought strawberries. Throughout dinner they talked about anything and everything. Olivia told Fitz about how her dad and her didn't have a good relationship. Also the fact that he thinks he owns her. Fitz told her that he and his mother have not spoken since he left for Stanford because she did not support him being a soccer player. He felt like he could tell Olivia everything about him and not be judged.

As the days followed Olivia and Fitz went on more dates and then they became an official couple. The two was inseparable. They were so cute together and the school even gave them a ship name " Olitz." All the guys were envious of Fitz because he had a goddess to call his girlfriend. All the girls were jealous because Olivia had Fitz who they knew was going to be a very successful sexy soccer player.

One night after making love, Olivia was sleeping on top of Fitz.

" Livvie, wake up…" Fitz ran his hands up and down Olivia's.

" Hmmmm, what babe?" Olivia said sleepily.

" Open those beautiful eyes and look at me…" Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Fitz.

" I love you…"

" Oh, Fitz I love you too…."

END OF FLASHBACK.

Fitz smiled when he thought back of those amazing days. Livvie, his Livvie happy in his arms. He did what he had to do for her success. But damn he missed her so much. Fitz knew Olivia would be totally over them if he told her about Amanda Tanner. Who has called him since his return to the states. Fitz sighed and ran back to the stadium. When he got back from his run he saw that Olivia and Peter were in a heated argument. Fitz hid behind the building and watched. After Peter left Olivia's eyes were glossy.

" Hi." Fitz whispered in a voice saying forgive me, I love you.

" Hello." Olivia said cooly.

" You okay?"

" Just peachy…."

" You wanna talk about it?"

" Since when did you play shrink?"

" I...um...I just thought...you know what I'm sorry to bother you." Fitz began to walk away.

" I told him about our past….."

" And he got mad….."

" Yeah, he thinks that I'm still in love with you and that you're here to take me from him….."

" Do you still love me?" There was an awkward silence between them.

" I did once…..I gotta go Fitz….I'll see you before the game….." Olivia ran away from Fitz. Her answer to his question hurt like hell, but he expected that. After all he did break her heart. Fitz wiped a tear that was fallen and jogged back to the stadium.

Before any of his teammates got to the locker room Fitz was already there. He's been there since morning. Fitz dribbled the ball back and forth, and repeated his actions in the hallway. He wasn't looking up and bumped into someone.

" Oh my god Livvie! I am so sorry." Fitz helped Olivia up.

" It's okay, you haven't changed a bit haven't you? Pregame ritual?" Olivia remembered how he would always do this before a game.

" Yeah….it's kind of a habit….. Sorry…"

" It's okay…." Olivia laughed. Just when Olivia was about to say something else Peter came calling her name. Olivia answered him and left. Three hours later Fitz and the team were all dressed and ready. They were all lined up in the tunnel and then the kids that came out with the players entered.

Fitz felt someone grab his hand. The hand was small, but Fitz got a strange, but good feeling from it.

" Hi, Mr. Grant, i'll be walking out with you!" Harper smiled excitedly.

" Hey, Harper that's great! And it's just Fitz!" Fitz smiled at the little girl. He didn't know why but he felt a pull towards Harper.

" Okay Mr. Gr, I mean Fitz." Harper smiled shyly.

Then they had to walk out. When Fitz exited out of the tunnel the crowd went wild. They were excited to see Fitz in a Galaxy jersey. They did all their pregame ritual and before the game started Harper gave Fitz a big hug and wished him luck. That was all Fitz needed to get his confidence level to a 100% and calm his nerves.

As the game started everything was zoned out for Fitz. It was only the ball and him. The opposing team Real Salt Lake were on Fitz from the starting minute. Everyone focused on Fitz because they knew he can make a goal from anywhere. They defended him closely and kept the ball away from as possible. It was now half time and the score was 0-0.

Fitz looked up at Harper and Olivia who was sidelines. Usually kids weren't allowed sideline, but everyone loved Harper and loved her positive attitude. She was their little mascot. Fitz's team headed in the locker room and returned a while later. Fitz was walking out when he heard Harper.

" I BELIEVE IN YOU FITZ! THEY ARE NOTHING! YOU GOT PASS MESSI YOU CAN GET PAST THESE WIMPS!" Harper yelled at the top of her lungs.

Fitz waved at Harper and Olivia who was hugging her from behind. Olivia smiled at Fitz and kissed Harper on the head. The second half got off to a great start. Fitz did everything he could, but the ball was successfully kept away from him. It was now the 90th minute and they were given 3 minutes extra time. At the two minutesport mark Fitz got hold of the ball.

Fitz worked his way around the defenders and he passed it to his teammate Jake. Jake dribbled it around and tossed it up. Fitz spun around and did a bicycle kick. Fitz landed and all he heard was a loud cheer and he smiled. He ran over to the corner did his full body fist pump and made the sign of the cross, while his teammates ran to him. He then looked at Harper who was going crazy and Olivia had a proud smile.

That was all that mattered at the moment. Harper and Olivia were proud of him. Fitz pointed to Harper and mouthed " For you kid." and Harper went nuts. She was in heaven. There was there was her idol who just dedicated his bicycle kick to her. The game was over and everyone celebrated. Once Fitz got out of the locker room, Harper jumped at him.

" YOU DID IT FITZ! YOU WERE AMAZING! THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" Harper clung on to Fitz.

" Thanks kiddo, that was for you. Without your belief in me I wouldn't have been able to do that!"

" REALLY?" Harper asked wide eyed.

" Yup!" Fitz smiled.

" Will you teach me how to do the bicycle kick?" Harper asked excitedly.

" I would be honored." Fitz smiled at the little girl. She reminded him so much of when he was a young boy. Fitz's thoughts were interrupted when Peter and Olivia came looking for Harper.

" Harp, sweetheart it's time to go home, you have school tomorrow." Peter said sternly.

" Please a little bit more with Fitz." Harper begged.

" No, means no kiddo." Olivia chimed in. " Say goodnight to Fitz."

" Night Fitz." Harper said with a frown.

" Good Night Harper." Fitz smiled at Harper as she gave him another hug. Then her Olivia and Peter walked away. Again Fitz was left in pain. That could be him going home with Harper and Olivia. He was alone and hated the feeling.

Fitz got into his porsche SUV and took out his wallet. He got out the picture of him and Olivia. It was when they were at the beach. Olivia was on Fitz's back they were laughing. Fitz sighed and drove out of the stadium.

A/N: Awwww, poor Fitz. I guess he shouldn't broken her heart like that. Harper is adorable. Predictions? REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz and the team were training and he his whole team worshiped him. After all he was their idol/hero growing up. Fitz had the ultimate dream of a soccer player. What they don't realize is that it is he who idolized them. Fitz have become close to a Brazilian soccer star Huck who had a wife and a son. Than there was Scottish player name Stephen Finch who was happily married to Abby, his USA teammate Andrew Nichols married to Mellie a USA women soccer team player, Harrison who had his fiance , and Jake who was married to Quinn.

Fitz was the odd one out. He was the only one in their "group" that wasn't married. During practice the guys were all in a group when they heard playful screaming voices coming from Olivia. Fitz's eyes shot up quickly to see Peter having Olivia over her shoulders and walking her into the head office. Hurt and anger was what Fitz was feeling, she was parading around with Peter to make him jealous, which evidently is working.

" So tell me Fitz, all of the sacrifices you've made is it all worth the fame?" Andrew ask curiously.

" I love soccer, or football as the rest of the world calls it, but the things I let go and gave up, sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and ask myself; Was it really all worth it? Could I have shared it with someone I love, if I wasn't so stupid? I envy you guys. You have love and a successful career. While I on the other hand have success, but no one to love me back….."

" Oh, man why do I feel like there was the one who got away?" Jake asked quietly.

" Because there was…..But you know what things turned out exactly how they would. She happy with someone else, and I'm not going to stand in her way. This new guys makes her happy and they share a daughter together so I really can't ruin it for her…." Fitz trailed off.

Though everyone knew Fitz was referring to Olivia, they weren't stupid they have checked up on Fitz. Plus Andrew was Fitz teammate at Stanford and knew how in love Fitz and Olivia were. He knew because Fitz looks at Olivia how he looks at Mellie, nothing but love.

" Alright fellas we have a managing change on our team. I would like to welcome Cyrus Beene as our new team manager." Bruce the team owner announced.

" First I would like to say thank you to Bruce for hiring me and secondly I am NO BITCH BABY so inorder to get respect from me you have to give it back. We have stars on this team and I know how you all can get cockly please don't test me. Now ladies skirts down pants up and start running!" Cyrus blew his whistle. Everyone paired up and started to run. Fitz and Andrew were alongside each other and they were talking.

" Hey, man whatever happened to you and Olivia. I was so sure that you guys were going to be married and have like a dozen kids by now. I mean when you two were together…..HOLY CRAP!" Andre jokes and winks at him. Fitz punches Andrew in the shoulder.

" Fuck you Nichlos." Fitz laughs.

" I know her dad didn't like you, but damn man I thought you guys didn't care?" Andrew questioned.

" How….how was she after I left?" Fitz asked not wanting to know the answer.

" She was a mess man, but then the next year she transferred to Berkeley…..So I wouldn't really know…." Andrew trailed off and the two just ran in silence. After practice Fitz notices Harper was practicing her soccer skill. He asked Cyrus permission if he could help her out and Cyrus saw a sparkle in Fitz's eyes and decided to let him go. Fitz snuck up behind Harper and yelled " BOO!" Harper squealed and jumped.

" OMG FITZ THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Harper stuck her tongue out at Fitz and pretended to pout/folded her arms. Fitz on the other hand was cracking up at little Olivia, but somehow this little girl reminded her of himself. Her blue eyes were piercing just like his, but Harper looked like she was about 10 in Fitz's eyes. Honestly it hurt to think that Olivia's child wasn't his.

" I'm sorry Harper…..it was too hard to resist!" Fitz said still laughing.

" It's okay, I would have done the same thing Fitz!" Harper poked Fitz's stomach. Sticking her tongue out again.

" I was wondering if you'd like for me to teach you that bicycle trick and many other to help you improve…." Fitz said nervously.

" WAIT. ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?" a wide eyed Harper asked Fitz, as she was jumping up and down.

" Of course! I said I would didn't I?"

" Yeah….well….yeah…."

" Yeah, yeah, save the excuses young Jedi." Fitz teased the little girl.

" OMG WAIT YOU LIKE STAR WARS?" Harper yelled. Fitz chuckled and nodded.

" BESIDES MY MOM YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE PERSON! WAIT LUKE SKYWALKER OR HAN SOLO?"

" Han Solo hands down." Fitz made a face at Harper.

" YES!" Harper pumped her fist in the air. The she started pacing saying that her idol liked the same things as her and that she might be going crazy. Fitz was in awe of this little girl. She affected him so much and he wanted to her better because of her.

" Fitz...can I ask you something?" Harper asked nervously.

" Sure kiddo why not?"

" Why do you always wear long sleeved jerseys? After the first day that we met, all you wore are long sleeved jerseys.…. We all know you have tattoos, why hide them?"

" I just….I just didn't want to seem like a bad example to you…...Not everyone likes tattoos, and you idolize me so much I didn't want you to get tattoos like me, or think I'm scary because I have them….." Fitz said with so much vulnerability.

Harper stepped on the soccer ball, pulled on Fitz jersey gesturing him to he in eye level with her.

" Fitz, not only are you an amazing soccer player, but like the COOLEST PERSON EVER! I would never be scared because some silly tattoos, it's in here that matter like Grandpappy Joe and Grandmammy Isabell said." Harper pointing finger touched Fitz's heart.

" You know for a little one you are so wise."

" Thank you, thank you, that will be 50 bucks of charge for my services." Harper said taking a bow. " And if you have difficulties please call 1-800-YOU' . .GET. !"

" OH, my god!" Fitz laughed. This kid was a firecracker, she was absolutely adorable and he couldn't get enough of her.  
" Okay, so I was jamming out to Guns N Roses yesterday an…."

" WOAH, WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT GUNS N ROSES?" Fitz asked wide eyed.

" The question is what don't I know about Guns N Roses?" Harper questioned.

" You're telling me you, a 2000's kid like Guns N Roses?"

" Hahah yeah hard to believe, but my mom said that's the only thing that would make me fall asleep when I was a baby." Harper smiled.

" I fell asleep to them too." Fitz smiled.

" Okay, this is officially the best day of my life." Harper hugged Fitz.

" Me to kiddo. I got to get to know you better." Fitz kissed her on the forehead.

" Your dad is going to get jealous of me stealing your attention kiddo." Fitz pinched her nose.

" Dad?" Harper asked confused.

" Yeah, Peter is your dad correct?" Fitz questioned.

" Oh my god no! Uncle Peter hahaha no. He and mom met when I was 5 and they got together when I was 7. Moved in last year. He kinda is my dad in a way. I love him, he loves me, he comes to all of my school Father Daughter dances, but no Uncle Peter is not my dad. I don't have a dad…." Harper gave Fitz a small smile.

" Harper, honey it's time to go home." Olivia said softly. She've been watching the beautiful interaction between Harper and Fitz. Then she started to think about a life in another world, where things would be different and they would be a happy family.

" Ohhh, mom Fitz didn't even teach me how to play like him yet." Harper wined.

" You have homework and tomorrow school so no baby girl, maybe next time okay?" Olivia compromised.

" Okay." Harper gave Olivia a small smile. Harper gave Fitz a big hug and whispered to him.

" Thank you for hanging out with me Fitz. Besides my mom, you are my favorite. I love you." Fitz kissed Harper on the forehead and recently let her go. Harper ran to Peter who was waiting in the car.

" Thanks for being so kind to her Fitz." Olivia said softly.

" She's an amazing girl, you've done an amazing job! I've never met an 10 year old who is in love with Star Wars and Guns N Roses, I guess like mother like daughter." Fitz smiled.

" Thanks my girl for ya, my world, she's my everything Fitz. I'd do anything to protect her. ANYTHING!" Olivia said passionately. She didn't mention that Harper was a premature baby, and is small for her age…...

" I know I haven't had the chance to talk to you, but Livvie…..I am so proud of you! Becoming a doctor while raising a kid is not easy….."

" It wasn't, but she's worth it." Olivia smiled.

" Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" Fitz asked hopefully. Olivia chuckles.

" Yeah….I kinda am require to be at the away games, who am I kidding all games."

" Still afraid of planes?"

" As always!"

" Like the time I made you go skydiving." Fitz teased. Olivia swatted Fitz's arms.

" Ow!"

" THAT WAS THE WORST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I can't believe I let you talk me into doing that!" Olivia laughed.

" You're still here aren't you? I told you again and again I got you! I always got you." Fitz looked right into Olivia's eyes.

" I…..I gotta….go Fitz, see you tomorrow, when he leave for the away game." Olivia quickly walked away from Fitz. The next morning everyone boarded the flight and got comfortable. Fitz looked over at Olivia unsuccessfully trying to hide that she was uncomfortable being on a plane. He thought back to when they went to meet Olivia's parents.

FLASHBACK: Thanksgiving break.

" Baby, stop fidgeting….I got you, I will always be here…." Fitz held Olivia because he knew she was uneasy on planes.

" I know I'm sorry, I think having you meet my parents and the plane got me all over the place." Fitz kissed Olivia and she exhaled. The flight from LAX to Boston and Olivia was really nervous. Her dad has high standards and she didn't know how he would react when Fitz would be introduced.

They reach Olivia's house in half an hour and now it was Fitz's turn to get nervous. They get out of the taxi and head towards her parents.

" Dad, this is my boyfriend Fitz." Olivia gestured to Fitz.

" Hello, Mr and Mrs. Pope it's a pleasure to meet you." Fitz stuck out his hand. Eli scoffed and Maya gave an awkward smile. After a while Fitz knew Eli was not going to shake his hand back.

At dinner Olivia's parents asked Fitz if soccer was his future and he answered yes and Eli scoffed and Maya looked at him disapproving. Olivia stood up for Fitz every time, but it made no difference to her parents. After dinner Olivia was helping Maya with the dished, and Eli appeared by Fitz's side.

" I want you to know that I don't approve of you dating my daughter. You are going to be a no good washed up soccer player, that doesn't have a future, and I can't see my little girl going through that.

I don't approve of you. You are white trash, and I will not have my daughter marrying a person like you. You are an athlete, and I know what you people do to people that care about you. I want you to know that I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you two apart!" Just as Fitz was about to respond Olivia and Maya came in and Eli smiled at them like nothing happened. Fitz was now determined to make their relationship work.

On thanksgiving day Olivia took Fitz to her Grandparents house. Joe and Isabel. They got married when they were 18 so the two looked great for their age. Her grandparents practically raised her. Olivia loved them more then her parents. They were so close. Joe and Isabel came down to meet Olivia. She ran to them and almost knocked them down.

" Hello, I'm Joe and this is my wife Olivia." Olivia's grandpa introduced himself to Fitz, while Olivia was still clung onto him.

" Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Anderson." Fitz shook Joe's hand firmly and Isabell gave him a hug. During dinner the four laughed, jokes, and just enjoyed each other's company. Fitz was surprised how Maya's parents are so different from her. They weren't judgemental and encouraged his career. Joe was very fond of Fitz and congratulated him of all of his accomplishments. After dinner Joe took Fitz to his study.

" Fitzgerald, my boy I am very happy my Livia is in the arms of an amazing person. I know Eli, and I know what he is capable of. Please, I beg of you, don't let him tear you two apart. My Livia really loves you, and you need to protect from her from her own father. We are not like Eli and my daughter, we can think outside the box, they can't. I want you to fight for her and NEVER let her go okay?"

" I promise sir." The two men shook on it.

The following day Olivia and Fitz toured Boston. After a day full of fun they retreated back to their hotel. The couple made love multiple times before going to a night club. Their they danced and grinded against each other. Came back to the hotel and made loved again. After their love making marathon, Fitz was holding Olivia as she rested her head on his warm firm chest.

" No, matter what happens, promise me you'll never let me go, and you'll always fight for me….." Olivia pleaded.

" Oh, baby ALWAYS! I love you…...We will always be together….I will make sure of it…" Fitz promised.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Fitz looked at Olivia resting her head on Peter's shoulder and trying to sleep. He wished it was him Olivia depended on. But he fucked it up.

Before the game the team Facetimed Harper. When she came on the screen Fitz smiled instantly. Harper gave them her you can beat these suckers speech and everyone cheered. Fitz stayed back for a little while because Harper wanted to talk to him privately. .

" You're going to kick butt Fitz, because you know why…? YOU ARE FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT III! These MLS players are nothing! GET THIS WIN FOR ME. Remember all it matters is in here." Harper pointed to her heart! "LOVE YA!" Harper blew Fitz a kiss and he caught it and placed it on his heart. Olivia shed a tear when she saw their interaction.

Now it was game time and everything was zoned out. Fitz got out on the field and from the starting time he was on the attack. A minute later he scored his first goal of the match with a hat trick. By halftime it was 5-0 Galaxy were up. Fitz scored 3 times and assisted the two other goals to Andrew and Stephen. After half time Fitz scored again and assisted 2. The announcers were calling it the " Fitz show!" Total score was 8-0 Galaxy.

During the interview Fitz dedicated all his goals to a little girl named Harper, who was his biggest cheerleader. Fitz was known as a goof ball and the people loved him for it. They played the song " 7/11 by Beyonce." and he started to dance for the crowd. Fitz twerked and the crowd and his teammates lost it. Fitzgerald Grant was a well loved and liked man. Harper sat at home watched as she wished he was her father. Sure she loved her Uncle Peter, but her and Fitz just connected and he wanted a daddy.

AN: Awww, poor Harper. Eli is an a**! Fitz and Harper have a special bond. How do you guys feel about Fitz right now?


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz was walking into their training facilities when he saw Harper schooling Jake and Andrew, in soccer. She kicked the ball between Jake's legs, fake moved around Andrew, and scored on Huck. They were not playing to their capacity , but the little girl still have skill.

" You'd think since it's bring your kid to work day, she'd want to stay with me.." Olivia laughed as she came behind Fitz.

" Hi.." Fitz said in a low voice. In Olivia's eyes he looked amazing. He had on dark jeans, a white V-neck, olive colored desert boots, and a Red Sox's baseball cap.

" Hello…"

" What got her so into soccer?" Fitz asked fascinated with the little girl in front of him.

" I really don't know, one day she started dribbling the soccer ball and there we are. She know's all of yours and Real Madrid's stats.

Harp said they really miss you at Real. Do you miss it there?"

" I miss my former teammates and the fan, but other then that no not really…..Plus there are people here that I care about….' Fitz looked right at Olivia.

" No, Fitz not again….."

" Please Livvie, hear me out… I miss you! Come back to me! Forgive me! Love you!" Fitz pleaded.

" No, do not call me Livvie, you don't get to love or miss me! You lost that when you left me and broke my heart. I went through hell after you left and you think after 13 year you can come back and everything will be okay?" Olivia yelled.

" Livvie please…"

" I forgave you a long time ago, but us there is no hope. You should move on…...I have….Peter makes me happy…"

" Do you love him…..?"

" Fitz, don't do this….."

" It's a yes or no question Livvie…."

" I…..I…."

" That's what I thought…...I will never give up on you, us. You are my person….I need you and Harper in my life….." With that Fitz grabbed Olivia and kissed her.

Olivia was shocked then she started responding to the kiss. They kissed till Olivia heard Peter calling her name. She quickly pulled away and shook her head and ran away from Fitz. He sighed and headed towards the locker room. Fitz quickly got changed and headed towards the field. Practice doesn't start till half an hour which means he can have a good amount of time with Harper.

Once he got on the feild, Harper and Huck's son Havie were playing one on one soccer. She seemed to be doing just fine. Fitz didn't know why but he was so proud of this little girl. It was like a connection like never before. He jogged on to the field and picked up Harper from behind. She squealed and laughed. Finally Fitz put Harper down and she gave him a big hug.

" Hey, kiddo how about after practice you and I, bicycle kick?" Fitz held out held out his fist. Harper high fives him and said

" TURKEY!" Fitz bursted out laughing. He absolutely adored this girl.

" You're too much kiddo…." Fitz continued laughing.

" Okay, Fitz how about me and you one on one?" Harper teased.

" No no I'm afraid I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!" Fitz teased.

" Fitz, you do know you are 35 correct?" All the guys laughed.

" Ouch, you wound me Harper Pope!" Fitz placed a hand over his heart.

" The truth hurts my friends. It's better you accept it! Oooo I see grey hair!" Harper teased.

" That's it!" Fitz reached Harper and tickled her. Then they played one on one. Fitz can tell how focused Harper was, she was amazing. Speed and creativity was her strong suite. Fitz wondered how Olivia would feel if Harper became a professional soccer player. This girl was amazing. Then Cyrus and the rest of the team came out and Harper and Havie ran off somewhere. Fitz felt a little piece of his heart leave as Harper left.

During practice all Fitz thought about was Olivia and Harper. After practice Harper was all ready to go. Getting permission from Cyrus, Fitz headed towards Harper.

" Ready kiddo?" Fitz held up his hand for a high five.

" Ready!" Harper punched saying " Turkey" again. Together the duo headed towards the goal.

" First things first. We gotta teach you how to fall properly. I don't want you to injure yourself…..You want to fall on your side, but not your shoulders. Okay go over there and feed me the ball." Harper ran over to the 18 yard line and punted the ball so Fitz can perform the bicycle kick. He did it beautifully and landed on his side. Fitz signaled Harper to come back.

" So you see how I landed on my side, that's how I want you to land.

Now to the steps. You always want to turn your back where you want the ball to go to." Fitz showed her the motion. " Then you want to push off with your kicking foot." Fitz lifted his left foot. " In your case you're right leg. After that dip your head and shoulder backwards. Lift your kicking leg straight up as you fall, then strike the ball. Got it?" Harper nodded.

" Repeated back to me." Harper repeated the steps to Fitz. He was impressed she retains information really well.

" Alright, I'm gonna go over to the 18 yard line and punt the ball to you." Once at the 18 yard line Fitz punted the ball and Harper failed. She got back up and told him to feed it again. By the 5th time Fitz was getting worried for Harper's safety, but she wouldn't budge.

Finally on the 6th try Fitz yelled " Come on kiddo, FITZ BELIEVES IN YOU!" That was all Harper needed because she completed the kick beautifully on the 6th try. Fitz went ballistic and ran over to Harper and put her on his shoulders and paraded her around. He was yelling " THIS AMAZING SOCCER PLAYER JUST COMPLETED HER BICYCLE KICK IN 1 DAY OF LEANING!" Over and over again.

Everyone high fived Harper and was happy for her. Olivia came out to see what was happening out there. She saw Harper looking happy as ever and Fitz looking really proud. She went over to them.

" MOM, MOM I DID IT! I MASTERED THE KICK!" Harper yelled.

" I'm proud of you sweetie!" Olivia smiled with pride.

" Can I treat you guys to dinner?"

" I don't know…..Peter went out of town…." Olivia responded before Harper cut in.

" PLEASEEEEE MOM PRETTY PLEASEEEE! THIS IS A CHANCE TO HAVE DINNER WITH MY IDOL!" Harper begged.

" Okay…" Olivia sighed. Harper screamed " yes!" and Fitz smiled.

" We can head over with my car, I know the perfect place where paparazzi can't get us." Fitz smiled.

" Let's me get cleaned up and we can go." Harper and Olivia nodded. Fifteen minutes later Fitz returned with a black Ralph Lauren V-neck, tan cargo shorts, sperrys, and a Lakers Snapback worn backwards. He looked amazing. The three headed toward his car. Fitz opened the door for Harper then Olivia, and they headed towards a the diner. During the dinner Harper was talking mainly, but Fitz would stare at Olivia because she's just beautiful.

If people didn't know they would think the three of them was a family. Coming out of the dinner the three was laughing and joking. Olivia had Abby take her car home so Fitz would be giving them a ride home. During the ride home he played " Sweet child O mine" and the three of them sang along. Fitz sounded like a horse trying to sing, but Olivia and Harper didn't care. Harper fell asleep on the way home, so once arriving at Olivia's house Fitz carried her into the house.

Olivia woke Harper up and told her to go take a shower.

" Thank you for today Fitz…..You really made her day…" Olivia smiled.

" No need to thank me, she's the one who made my day…" Fitz whispered. He's been thinking a lot and seeing the photographs in the house made him more suspicious.

" I'll show you out…." Olivia sense Fitz was in deep thought. He exited and Olivia closed the door. A minute a door bell ranged.

" Harper…..she's my daughter isn't she?" Fitz asked teary eyed. Olivia was quiet really quiet.

" OLIVIA IT'S A YES OR NO QUESTION! IS HARPER MY DAUGHTER!?" Fitz was getting upset now.

" Yes…."

A/N: Tada the questions been answered! Harper is Fitz's daughter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I AM SO SORRY it took this long to update! I know since I'm known as Baby Shonda I leave a lot of cliffhangers, but unlike our Shonda, I know I want OLITZ is endgame! All of my stories are, just in case you guys are wondering.

"What?" Fitz said in a dangerously low voice that was full with venom.

" Fitz, I'm sorry I kept this from you but you gotta und….."

" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR 13 YEARS?" Fitz yelled with so much anger in his voice.

" Okay Fitz, yes it was foul for me to keep this from you for. I get that, but let's not forget how you literally took my heart and shattered it. YOU CHEATED ON ME AND BROKE UP WITH ME!

I wouldn't have made you choose between me and soccer! I WOULD HAVE WAITED FOR YOU OR BE AT YOUR SIDE IF YOU WANTED ME TO, BUT YOU DIDN'T! I am not trying to justify what I did, but if I told you that I was pregnant, would you have really come back to me?"

" YES, I WOULD HAVE OLIVIA BECAUSE I LOVED YOU, I LOVED YOU SO MUCH!"

" HA! That's funny because that's not how I remembered it at that night in your dorm room!"

" YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED THIS FROM YOU! FUCK YOU OLIVIA! YOU DENIED ME OF MY RIGHTS AS A FATHER! I WANT HARPER TO KNOW AND I WANT HER TO KNOW NOW!"

" No, Fitz it's too soon, please we can both do it, but give it time please…...she's comfortable with her life right now and I just need you to give me time….please…."

" OLIVIA ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS?YOU KNOW HOW RIDICULOUS THIS SOUNDS RIGHT NOW?" Fitz was beyond mad at Olivia.

" What is going n? Why are you guys yelling and crying?" Harper came into the room with a confused face.

" Nothing sweetheart we are just not agreeing on something…." Olivia wipes a tear off of her eyes.

" Okay…...if you say so…." Harper walked out skeptically.

" You know what Olivia fuck you! Do whatever you want to do, you always do anyway!" Fitz walked away. He couldn't do it anymore. At the moment all the love he had for Olivia disappeared and turned into hate. He was so mad at her, 12 years of Harper's life that he missed. He missed his little girl's first words, step, smile, first everything. How could she do this to him?

Deciding that he needs to get wasted, Fitz drove to a famous nightclub that all of the athlete in LA went to called 'Rumor'. Fitz got into the club and went straight to the bar. He ordered a scotch and started to drink. Two hours later and a very drunk Fitz. Someone came and sat next to him.

" Hello, stranger….."

" Well…...hello….tooo….youuuuu...tooo" Fitz said drunkenly.

" How about you and I go back to my house and talk…" the woman ran her hand up and down Fitz's chest. Fitz smirked and nodded. Once they got out of the club and to her car, the two started to kiss ferously. Then went inside and drove off. What Fitz didn't realize was that there were paparazzi who got the whole ordeal in pictures. The next day Fitz woke up naked and realized that someone was next to him. A woman! She stared and smirked.

" Well…..hello...sexy….."

" Amanda…?"

" Fitz…..last night was wow…..last night was amazing….." Amanda smiled devilishly.

" What did we do last night?"

" You know Fitz for a smart person, you aren't so smart…"

" Oh god…..I need to go…."

" Why so soon?" Amanda pouted.

" I have to go...I call you." Fitz jumped out of the bed and started to look for his clothe. He got out of there as fast as he can. As he was heading out his manager Hal called him.

" Fitz, have you seen the news or been on social media?" Hal said in a worried tone.

" No, Hal I haven't…..what's happening?" Fitz asked afraid of the answer.

" They have picture of you sucking face, and driving off with some chick named Amanda! The news captioned it " Wild night for Golden Grant" Fitz what am I supposed to say to them?" Hal screamed.

" I don't know How nor do I care, just fix it and handle it!" Fitz yelled and ended the call. He was just tired and needed to go home and take a shower. As his driver was driving Fitz thought about Harper and how if he wouldn't have left Olivia like he did then they would actually be happy right now.

A family, what he always longed for in his lonely life. Olivia took that from him and he told himself that he hated her. Fitz got home and decided to just go to sleep. Come Monday Fitz walked in with the worst headache , he have been drowning himself in alcohol and felt like shit. The last person he wanted to see was Olivia and there she was laughing with Peter, like nothing has happened. That pissed him off immediately and Fitz stormed into the locker room.

Fitz, put his bag down,plopped down on his seat and sighed. His life was a mess right now.

" Hey, Fitz you alright?" Andrew and Huck stood in front of Fitz.

" Yeah, guys I'm cool." Fitz played it off and started to get dressed.

" Okay….if you say so man….." Andrew and Huck shook their heads and walked away. All throughout practice Fitz was off his game and everyone noticed it. He was mean and pushy.

The nice, understanding, and teaching was gone. After practice Fitz got dressed as fast as he could and headed out of the facilities as fast as he could.

" Fitz…"

" Not right now Olivia! I can't even look at you right now! Just how could you! You know what fuck off Olivia!" Fitz called Amanda and asked if she wanted to hang out laster, meaning they would be fucking. Over the weeked they have agree to become fucking buddies.

The next day after practice Harper wanted to work on her soccer skills with Fitz so she went to meet him on the field.

" HEY, FITZ!" Harper yelled. Fitz just gave her a tight smile.

" Can we work on my skills today?"

" Not today Harper…."

" Please Fitz please!" Harper begged.

" No, Harper."

" Come on old man you can't tell me you are tired already!" Harper teased Fitz.

" DAMN IT HARPER I SAID NO, AND IT MEANS NO! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE?" Fitz yelled without thinking. Harper breath hitched and ran away.

" HARPER NO WAIT I AM SO SORRY! HARPER!" Fitz tried to chase after her, but Harper was gone.

" FUCK!" Fitz scream and kicked the grass.

He tried to find Harper, but she was no where to be found. Finally after an hour Fitz gave up and went home. It was about 10pm and Fitz heard his doorbell ring. It was weird because he wasn't expecting Amanda or anyone else. He opened his door and it was Olivia.

" Okay, Fitz I know you are pissed at me! That's fine! TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME, BUT DO NOT EVER TAKE IT OUT ON HARPER! YOU MADE HER CRY! SHE WAS SOBBING FITZ! YOU HURT HER!

WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU? You know what to think I was actually going to tell her that you're her father tonight, but after what you just did THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IS HAPPENING NOW! NOT FOR A WHILE! Olivia was beyond livid. No one yells at her little girl for no reason. After Fitz yelled at her Harper ran into the closet that she found and used as her hide out and cried. A little while later she went to Olivia and told her what happened.

Olivia got Harper to calm down and told her that Fitz is going through alot right now, but that is not an excuse for him to yell at her like that. Peter was beyond pissed as well and to cheer Harper they took her to dinner and a movie. Harper made a promise herself that she wouldn't bother Fitz again and let him focus on himself. She was not going to get yelled at and be on his bad side.

Usually practice for her school team started at 6pm at night, so she would always hang out at the facility, but after that incident Harper decided to just stay in her mom's office or Peters. There is no way she's going out on the field again.

" SHE THOUGHT IT WAS HER FAULT FITZ! SHE'S AFRAID OF YOU NOW! CONGRATULATIONS FITZGERALD!" Olivia clapped her hands. Then started to walk away.

" I am so sorry! I want to apologise to her! I wasn't thinking and…..Can I just see her?" Fitz sighed.

" No, you can't!"

" Olivia you want to know the real reason why I left…?"

FLASHBACK: The weekend of Olivia's visit to her grandparents.

Fitz was in a good mood on Friday night. He was just happy because he knew that he the the most prettiest girl on campus as his and she was thinking about him. Yes, he missed her but he knew she would be back on Monday and in his arms. She was his and he was hers. He walked into his dorm building with starbucks in his hand and heard someone call his name.

" Hello, Fitzgerald…" Eli Pope smirked.

" What are you doing here Mr. Pope?"

" Let's discuss this in your room shall we?"

" Yeah, sure." Fitz uneasily led Eli to his dorm room. As soon as the door closed Eli started.

" I want you to end this sharde you have going on with my daughter!"

" I'm sorry sir I'm afraid I can't do that."

" Fitzgerald….you foolish boy do you really think that my Olivia would want to stay with your pathetic self? Look at you! YOU ARE A JOKE! This is just a fling to her, didn't she tell you that? She is technically engaged to Edison Davis already. Edison's just letting her wild side out before he marries her after she graduated college. If you don't believe me here's the pictures. Tell me Fitzgerald where did she go last two Fridays ago?"

" She said she had to meet up Mrs. Pope at a restaurant…"

" No, foolish boy she was with Edison…..Look at the pictures Fitzgerald." Fitz looked at the pictures and his heart broke. There was one where Edison and Olivia were laughing, other was hugging, and the last one that did it was them kissing. A single tear escaped from Fitz's eyes as he slumped down on his bed.

" Now why would she lie to you like that? Oh I know because she doesn't love you, she may think she does, but her heart belongs to Edison. Here's what your going to do. I made arrangements for you with Real Madrid, which is one of the world's best football clubs. You are going to sign with them and break up with Olivia. Might as well do it before she does it first. My little girl is quite the charmer, and you fell for her. HAHA." Eli it laughed. The next morning Real Madrid called Fitz and he agreed to their deal. Olivia had crushed his heart completely and he was going to let her go.

END OF FLASHBACK.

" AND YOU BELIEVED HIM? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? DIDN'T YOU GET HOW THAT MAN WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO TEAR US APART?" Olivia yelled at Fitz.

" YOU LIED TO ME OLIVIA! PLUS YOU KISSED HIM!"

" I DID NOT LIE TO YOU! I WAS TOLD THAT I WAS MEETING MY MOTHER AND WHEN I GOT THERE IT WAS EDISON!

We decided to talk things out because he was my ex boyfriend. It was kind of like closing a chapter in my book. When he was walking me out he pulled me in forcefully and kissed me Fitz! IT WAS NOT VOLUNTARY!" Olivia walked away, before she got too far she said

" You promised you never let my father force us apart, well you broke that promise…...I thought you never broke your promise, but I was wrong….." Then she walked to her car and drove away, leaving Fitz feeling like absolute shit.

A week had passed and Harper avoided Fits like a plague. As she promised herself she she only stayed with Olivia or Peter and went no where else. She worked on her soccer skills with Havie at the park, but never in the Galaxies practices. Fitz was in misery, he kept trying to talk to her, but she would disappear before he could catch her. Fitz realized he needed to stop being an ass to his teammates so he was back to his old self with them, but more quite.

He wanted to teach Harper the art of the game, he wanted to hear her voice, talk to her, hear her laugh, and talk, but she avoided him. Saturday night they had a home game. Usually Harper would give the team a pep talk, but she never showed. She wasn't feeling well, but still wanted to come to the game. They were well staffed so Peter decided to sit with Harper in the stands. The team wanted her to stay sideline like she usually does, but Harper declined and clung onto Peter. Ever since Fitz yelled at Harper, she and Peter have gotten closer.

They were already close, but now close like father and daughter. Fitz scored his first goal and went to look at where Harper was and she wasn't even celebrating. Harper had her head on Peter's shoulders and the sparkle in her eyes that she had before was gone. Harper look at Fitz and gave a small sad smile and looked away. She was hurt and was still trying to forgive him.

Harper lack of enthusiasm hurt Fitz deeply. Usually she was going crazy when he scored, but now she looks like she doesn't care anymore. Half time came and went. The team as a whole was not doing well. They lost the game. Cyrus wasn't happy and told them that th3ey would all have to stay an extra hour later at practice.

Come Monday it was time for the team's yearly physical. It was Fitz turn and before they got started there was a knock on the door. Olivia told whoever i was to come in. It was Peter and he had Harper on his back, she didn't look good at all.

" Hey, baby Harp isn't feel too well….I think I'm going to take her home and have her eat some soup then put her to bed."

" Hey….baby girl, you're not feeling too hot huh?' Harper shook her head.

" Mama will be home shortly okay?" Harper nodded. As this was going on Fitz observed how he should be in Peter's place taking care of his little girl. Olivia kissed Harper on the forehead and before they left Harper gave Fitz a small smile. Then she was gone and so was Fitz's little moment of happiness. That moment Fitz promised himself he would never be the reason of Harper's sadness again, but only happiness. he would do anything to make his little girl happy. As for Olivia and him, well he was still mad at her and dined the fact that he loves her so much.

A/N: A lot happened his chapter. I know I'm horrible, the heartache. I promise it will get better. Poor Harper. Thoughts on Fitz? REVIEWS! OMG OKAY SO " WATCH ME CHOOSE YOU!" Oh my god I died when I heard Olivia say that on the show. I HATE CYRUS AND MELLIE! I got the guy that play Cyrus (Jeff Perry) to favor my tweet. So far the people that play Abby, Huck, and Andrew have rather favored, retweeted, or responded to my tweet!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys sorry if I confused you guys about Harper's age. She is infact 12, but since she was born premature she LOOKS like a 10 year old. Sorry for the confusion. As for Peter giving her a piggy back ride when she was sick, my father used to give me piggy back rides when I was sick, he stopped when I turned 16 because I got too big lol. Trust me I am a big baby when I am sick. I NEED YOU GUYS HELP! I'm trying to pick a college it's between Duke and Cornell…...thoughts?

Olivia finally finished her exam on Fitz and two players later she got the worst phone call of her life.

" Hello, is this Olivia Pope?" An unknown male asked Olivia.

" Yes, this is she…."

" Ms. Pope, my name is officer Stone I'm sorry to inform you…..but your daughter and a man identified as Peter Caldwell was in a car accident…" Olivia dropped her phone and frozen.

Then she came back into realization and instantly picked up the phone and spoke again.

" I'm sorry WHAT?"

" Yes, ma'am they were hit by a drunk driver…..I suggest you get to LA general as soon as possible." As soon as the officer hung up Olivia fell down to her knees and started to sob. Luckily for her it was Andrew she was doing a physical on so he rushed to her side.

" Liv, tell me what's wrong? Is Harper okay?" Andrew asked in concern .

" Harper...yes…." Olivia nodded with tears in her eyes.

" Okay Liv you stay right here and I'm going to go get Fitz." Andrew said as he ran to get Fitz. He was like a madman on a mission going crazy looking for his friend and yelling his name. Finally he found Fitz who was just sitting on the bench looking out onto the soccer field.

" FITZ!" Andrew yelled.

" Hey, Drew are you okay?" Fitz asked with a concerned voice.

" Yeah, man I'm good! I think something happened with Harper and…" Before Andrew can even finished telling Fitz anymore he bolted to Olivia's office. Fitz ran as fast as he can and still felt like it wasn't fast enough. This was his little girl they were talking about.

" LIVVIE! WHAT'S GOING ON IS HARPER OKAY?" Fitz boomed into Olivia's office.

" Fitz…" Olivia looked up from sobbing.

" Oh baby…." Fitz ran to Olivia and took her in his arms.

" What's going on baby? I need to know if my little girl is okay…."

" Harper…...and Peter were hit…..were hit by…..a drunk…..driver and we need to get….to LA General right now…." Olivia sobbed into Fitz's chest.

" OH MY GOD! Okay Livvie we need to get to the hospital now!" Fitz picked Olivia up as he ran to his SUV. On the way he had Andrew follow him with Olivia's car.

" She's gonna be okay, Livvie she is a fighter like her mom….okay…." Fitz said as he tried to calm Olivia down while driving to the hospital. Finally after a grueling 20 minute car ride later they reach the hospital.

Olivia flew out of the car as Fitz quickly found parking. When he went inside the ER, Olivia was asking the receptionist information about Harper and Peter. Then an officer came over to Olivia.

" Hello ma'am I'm Officer Stone the person that you talked over the phone."

" Oh my gosh thank you so much for calling me." Olivia hugged the stunned officer. Then quickly pulled back.

The nurse at the station that Peter she was able to see Peter, but Harper is in surgery. Olivia went to see Peter while Fitz stayed back to hear news about Harper. About 10 minutes later Olivia returned and went straight into Fitz's arms. They both cried for the unknown, the safety of their daughter, and just pure fear. By now Andrew have informed his teammates on what has happened with Harper and Peter. Huck, Steven, and Jake were the first to arrive.

A few minutes later a doctor came out.

" Family of Harper Pope?" Fitz and Olivia rose instantly.

" How is my baby doctor?" Olivia asked with fear in her voice.

" Harper has lost a lot of blood and we need someone that matches her blood type which is type A."

" I'm type A." Fitz spoke up.

" Are you related to Harper?"

" Yes, I am her father! Now can we please go get blood for my daughter!" Fitz demanded. While their friend started at the scene in shock. Olivia gave them the ill tell you later look. Five minutes later Fitz returned to Olivia's side and took her into his arms. She was like a kuala clung onto Fitz. About two hours later the doctor came out.

Fitz and Olivia instantly flew out of their seats to go meet the doctor.

" Please tell me my baby girl is okay!" Fitz said in a concerned voice.

" Harper had successful surgery and now she's resting. We had her under pretty high anesthesia so she'll be out for a while, but Ms. Pope and Mr. Grant your daughter fighter! Any kid her age would not have survived this car crash like she did."

" When can we see her?" Olivia asked.

" In a couple minutes, they are just setting her room up and I'll come inform you when they are ready." The good doctor smiled.

' Thank so much doctor." They both said in union. Then Fitz pulled Olivia in for a tight hug.

" She made it baby…..she did it! I told you our little one is a fighter just like her mamma!" Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead as they cried with tears of joy. Moments later Dr. Walker, which was his name returned and told them they could do see Harper. Everyone rushed to her room. Fitz and Olivia went into Harper's room.

There was their beautiful daughter looked so small hooked up to all of the machinery in the room. Harper also had a cast on her arm indicating that she broke it. Nothing had happened to her legs which she'll be happy about once she wakes up.

" Oh sweetheart…...it's okay mommy's here baby!" Olivia kissed her forehead and hugged her daughter. Then she went over to check her vitals.

" Hey there my beautiful girl….you know when I came back from Spain…..I went from a sad lonely man to the happiest man alive…..And you know what was the cause of that? You and your mother….You both are my world and I just need to see those beautiful Grant blue eyes to open up and talk to me. Forgive me for being a jerk. I love you so much baby girl!" Fitz kissed Harper on the forehead and started to cry.

" I just needed her to know Livvie…...I can't keep it from her any longer! Almost loosing her today was too much for me! I want her to call me daddy and I want to tell the whole world that this beautiful little girl here is my daughter. I want to be her dad and I just need her to know please! It's been twelve years Livvie…..I'm beginning you please!" Fitz pleaded.

" Okay Fitz okay…." Olivia ran her hands though Fitz's messy curls and let him cry in his arms. A couple of hours later Fitz went to get himself and Olivia coffee with Andrew, while Olivia stayed behind.

" Mamma…." said a small voice that brought joy and happiness to Olivia.

" Oh my god! Hey baby girl! Mommy loves you so much!" Olivia climbed into Harpers bed and took Harper into her arms.

" What happened to me mamma?"

" You and Uncle Peter was in a car accident….."

" Is Uncle Peter okay?"

" He's fine baby girl, just resting up." Olivia kissed her forehead.

" Harp…..Fitz saved your life…..You needed a lot of blood and he was the only match. He gave you a lot of blood. Look to me like he still cares for you….."

" Is Fitz still here mommy?"

" Yes, sweetheart he just went to get coffee."

" Can I speak to him alone?"

" Sure baby girl….., but for now get some rest…." Olivia kissed her forehead and tucked Harper on the crotch of her neck. Once Harper was resting again Olivia went to find Fitz. Then she saw him with a couple of coffee and sandwiches from Starbucks.

" FITZ! SHE'S AWAKE!" Olivia ran and hugged Fitz, who managed to drop everything out of his hands.

" She wants to see you alone Fitz!" Fitz gave Olivia another squeeze and headed to Harper's room. Fitz entered the room and there was his little girl with her eyes closed. He didn't want to wake her up so Fitz quietly sat down on the chair next to her bed. About five minutes later Harper's eyes opened up and Fitz instantly moved to her side.

" Hi…." he said to his daughter.

" I heard what you did for me Fitz… Thank you so much"

" It was nothing kiddo….I would give my life for you…..And I AM SO SORRY for yelling at you…..

I was having a bad day and I want you to know that I WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I took my anger out on the wrong person and the one who bring happiness to my life. Please forgive me…."

" So you don't hate me?" Harper asked in a small voice.

" I could never hate you sweetheart…."

" You are forgiven Fitz….., but in the future just tell me you are having a bad day and I'll go chill somewhere else.

Oh and you owe me BIG time!" Harper joked. Fitz let out a hearty laugh.

" Yes, I do owe you big time."

" I was kidding…..you gave me your blood...and for that thank you so much Fitzy!" Harper teased. Just then Olivia walked in and walked over next to Harper opposite to Fitz.

" Harp…..baby girl….you know when it was your 5th birthday...that you wished for a daddy?" Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled.

" Yes mamma…." Harper looked sad. Yes, Peter was there for her as a father figure, but he wasn't her dad.

" Well….Harp….your wish came true because he's in this room…..Fitz is your father baby….."

" What…"

A/N: FINALLY HARPER KNOWS! I know this was hard to read and me being "Baby Shonda" put you through a lot, but just bare with me! I promise it's worthwhile. How do you think Harper will react? Predictions? REVIEWS! I missed scandal on Thursday, BUT I SAW THE ENDING ON TWITTER AND DIED! HE TOOK HER OUT ON A PUBLIC DATE! My boyfriend watched it and he goes " Babe you will be happy because your 2 favorite people on this show literally give no fucks what people think of them"! My boyfriend doesn't like Fitz…..IK IK I don't get it either, but he likes Tony Goldwyn as a actor.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys I'm back! Yesterday was my boyfriend and I'S anniversary and he is the reason why my motivation is back! Sammy planned an amazing date for us and when we exchanged gifts I never imagined him to put this much thought into a gift. On the card he wrote " This may not be Dou BeBe, but these 3 diamonds represent the 3 most reasons why I love you!

You are perfectly imperfect!

Judgment is never in your eyes!

You love me for my flaws also!

The ring has a gold band with 3 diamonds. So after sobbing my eyes out and hugging him to death, I realized that life can be unexpected and that there will be ups and downs. What matters the most is how we react after it occurs. My life compared to other is amazing because of my family, Sammy, and my friends. So I decided I am not going to let what happened hold me back, but rise from it.

" What do you mean Fitz is my father mamma?" Harper asked with so much confusion in her voice. Fitz and Olivia looked at each other making a silent agreement in their thoughts to weather this together and to make Harper understand.

" I love your dad and I wanted to tell him but we just weren't at a good time when I was pregnant with you…." Olivia whispered.

" SO YOU JUST DECIDED ON YOUR OWN TO KEEP ME FROM MY FATHER?" Harper yelled out of anger.

" HARPER LILLIAN POPE DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG LADY! Yes, what mommy did was wrong, but that does NOT give you the right to raise your voice at me!" Olivia boomed.

" SO ALL THIS TIME I CRIED ON MY BIRTHDAYS THINKING THAT MY DAD DOESN'T WANT ME AND YOU KNEW?!"

" Harper, baby I need you to understand that when I was pregnant with you, Fitz and I weren't at a good place….." Olivia starting to cry now.

" I hate you mom!" Harper said while gritting her teeth and tears dripping down her face.

" Harper…...baby girl….." Fitz started to say, but then Harper cut him off.

" Can you just both leave me alone for the night? I am very tired and I just want to be alone right now! Please!"

Olivia gave Harper a kiss on the top of her head and said

" I know you don't understand my actions right now, but I want you to know that Mommy loves you so much sweet heart and that I am sorry….." and left the room. Fitz hugged Harper tightly, but carefully and said

" God, it's good to hold you knowing that you are my daughter. I know you are upset at your mom right now, but I am equally at fault too….Please try to understand her reasoning, and to apologize to her….I may have come into your life not long ago, but I am not fond of you disrespecting your mom kiddo….I love you…." The he left. When Fitz came out he saw Olivia crying on the floor.

" Livvie…."

" She hates me Fitz, my own daughter hates me!" Olivia sobbed even more. Hearing those words from Harper nearly killed her.

" Livvie, our daughter doesn't hate you….She just needs to calm down and I know for a fact that she loves you VERY much…."

" I don't know anymore Fitz, it was just too much! I almost lost her today and I just wan not ready to hear those words from her….."

Fitz sat down next to Olivia and pulled her into his arms. Then he started to sing to her. When they dated in college whenever she was stressed out about school or had a fight with her parents, Fitz would always sing to calm her down.

" Much you blame yourself ,you can't be blamed for the way you feel….

Had no example of a love that was even remotely real….

How can you understand something that you never had

Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

And all your trouble

Don't be afraid, girl let me help

Girl let me love you

And I will love you

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl let me love you

A heart of numbness, gets brought to life

I'll take you there…..

Let. Me. Love. You. Olivia….." After Fitz finished Olivia and him just stared at each other's eyes for a long minute.

During that minute they both could see the longing, hurt, confusion, and love in each other's eyes.

" You sing beautifully….." Olivia whispered into Fitz strong chest.

" Only for you sweet baby….." Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead. Their moment was interrupted by Peter clearing his throat, he've been watching Fitz sing to Olivia with so much love in those eyes, it scared the shit out of him. Peter knew he had to do something to change that really quickly.

" Pette….." Olivia got up and hugged.

" We need to talk…" The she and Peter left, leaving Fitz wondering what she wanted to talk to Peter about. Two hours later Olivia was asleep and Peter came and sat next to Fitz.

" I know about you being Harper father….Honestly I just want her to be happy, she deserves a dad and you better treat her like a princess or I'll hurt you. As for Olivia…..STAY AWAY FROM HER! You had your chance and you blew it and now it's my turn. You don't deserve her, she is so much better without you! Do you really think that if you stay with her she would have become a doctor, all you do is hold her back! Do her a favor and remove yourself from her." Without saying another word Peter got up and left for his room.

All throughout the night Peter's words really had Fitz in deep thought. Peter was right he was holding Olivia back and is not the one for her. All he did was hurt her, he regretted but it was too late now. She moved on and he shouldn't confuse her feeling for Peter. It was then and there Fitz decided to let Olivia go for her own good. It hurts like hell, but all he does is hurt her so this was better. Fitz thought about actually giving Amanda a shot to see where it goes from here, but deep down no one will replace Olivia as the love of his life. Plus Amanda's voice kind of annoyed him. Fitz cried so her, because he had to let go of the love of his life. He cried like he never did before.

The next morning Olivia woke up to see Fitz staring with her and he looked like he'd been crying.

" Fitz…..are you okay?" Olivia said worriedly.

" Yeah…..yeah….I'm good…..Can um can we go see if Harper is awake and try to help her understand….." Fitz rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeah, of course let's go…" They walked in together and there was Harper sleeping peacefully.

Then she opened her eyes.

" MOM, I DON'T HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I'M REALLY SORRY! I HEARD YOU CRYING LAST NIGHT AND I AM SORRY MAMMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Harper tried to get up to her mom. Olivia quickly went over to Harper and hugged her tightly.

" Baby girl we both said and did things we regretted last night, it's because you were upset I understand….I love you and of course mamma forgives you!" Olivia kissed Harper on the forehead.

" Princess…...I was not the best person when your mom was pregnant with you…..I am part of the reason why she didn't tell you about me….When your mom first told me about you, i was so upset…..Then I realized I broke her heart, if I was her I wouldn't have told me. But I have been given a chance to be your father and I will never fail you again princess… Please forgive me baby girl….Daddy loves you so much….."

" Can I call you daddy?" Harper asked nervously.

" It would make me the happiest man alive by you calling me daddy princess…." Emotions were high right now and so Fitz went over and hugged both of them. Having Olivia and Harper in his arms made him feel at peace. He knew he wouldn't be holding Olivia so this made this embrace especially emotional. Fitz loved her so much, but he knew he couldn't have her. This was best for everyone.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in walked in Joe and Isabel Anderson. Olivia's grandparents. Fitz was pretty sure Joe was going to kill him for what he did to Olivia. Fitz swallowed down air and slowly stood up.

A/N: There ya have it! I just wanted to give a HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT DMed me! You guys just blew me away! Thank you so much for caring! Also a huge shout out to SocialFl 2282, she listened to all of my venting sessions and have been there for me! Last to my AMAZING BOYFRIEND SAMMY, whom without I wouldn't gotten my motivation to write back, you are always my #1 fan and I thank you so much for loving me the way I am! You complete like a jigsaw puzzle.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, guys I'm back! I was wondering what story you wanted me to update. To see you again I'm not sure where to go with that. If you have any request comment or DM me I usually respond to everyone who DM me. I'm sorry, but I'm not liking this season Olivia….She is being a hypocrite, and I hate people who are like that like GURL r u kidding me right now? I'm just waiting till all of this blows up on her face.

Joe stared Fitz down for a while, then he spoke up.

" Fitzgerald, can I have a word with you?" Joe requested. Fitz gulped down and followed Joe out.

" I know what Eli did son so you can exhale now." Joe said calming. " But, I sure am disappointed in you son…...What did I tell you not to do when he first met?"

" Always fight for Olivia…."

" You didn't fight for her Fitzgerald, and in turn she didn't fight for you."

" I guess God has a plan for everything huh? You choose your career over love, but are you happy?" Then without saying anything else Joe went back into the room. Fitz, thought long and hard, but he knew he had to let Olivia go.

Today was the day Harper would be discharged from the hospital. So to make her feel better about her arm being broke and not being able to play soccer for a while, Olivia, Peter and Fitz decided to throw her a welcome home party. Harper and Fitz have been inseparable, and he rarely left her side. Olivia was missing her baby girl because most of the time she would feel like she was intruding on their father and daughter bonding time.

Pending that Fitz has missed basically all of her life, Olivia let it go, but still it hurt. Then there's the fact that Fitz had the nerve to bring Amanda to the hospital to see Harper. Olivia can tell if a person is fake when she see's them and Amanda Tanner was one of them. Harper didn't enjoy her company as well. She also noticed that Fitz has been distant from her. He wouldn't speak to her, but when he does it was no more than a few words.

Seeing him and Amanda together hurt Olivia, but he has made his bed and now it's time for her to make hers. Peter have been there for her thick and thin, so he deserves nothing but the best from her. Harper secretly wanted her parents together, but didn't want her Uncle Peter to end up hurt either, then there was Amanda who was probably the fakest person she's ever met. Fitz was loving every minute he got to spend with his daughter.

He officially asked Amanda to be his girlfriend the day after Peter had that talk with him. It was for the best, sure Amanda had her moments but she was a good lay. Fitz had to distance himself from Olivia because he didn't want to hurt her anymore. At the end of the day as long as she was happy with Peter, he would be content with it. Fitz and Olivia walked into Harper's room ready to take her home.

" Hey, Princess ready to go home?" Fitz asked Harper and she basically leaped into her arms.

" Hi, daddy!" Harper gave Fitz a big kiss on her cheeks.

" Hi, mamma!" Harper got down from Fitz and went to hug her mom.

" Hi, baby girl." Olivia hugged Harper and kissed her on her forehead.

" Okay, everything seems good for little miss Harper, now no soccer until that arms heals." teased as he discharged Harper.

" Ugh! Okay, Dr. Walker I promise I won't." Harper smiled. Olivia and Fitz gave each other a knowing looking that she will break that promise. As Fitz, Olivia and Harper were walking out of the hospital happy and having a family moment, Amanda coming running towards Fitz.

" FITZ BABY!" Amanda yelled and she threw herself on Fitz, and kissing him. Fitz felt really awkward and just want Amanda off of him.

" Amanda….what what are you doing here?" Fitz rubbed the back of his neck.

" Well I was thinking me ride with you to Olivia's house and Harper and Olivia ride by themselves….. After all I am your girlfriend…." Amanda said in a snobby voice.

" NO, Amanda my little girl just got discharged from the hospital so she will be coming with me and that's final! You can ride with Olivia." Fitz put Harper on his back and trotted to his car, while Harper laughed.

Once in the car Amanda started to speak.

" If you think that your little colored self is going to get back with Fitz you're dreaming because he's mine now and that I will never let him go. You and your daughter have no place in his life with me. You meant nothing to him obviously, because he slept with me while he was with you. So stay away from my man."

" Are you done?" Olivia side eyed Amanda.

" When I say this I want you to listen carefully okay because fake blonds like you tend to be vacuous, oh it means stupid by the way, we all know you got into Stanford because of daddy having a lot of money. Also you racist pig, if I EVER HEAR YOU SAY A RACIST COMMENT AGAINST MY DAUGHTER, MYSELF, OR OF ANY RACE, I WILL END YOU! Don't forget Amanda I have connections too , it pays off to be intelligent. What are you an assistant? This is where you and I part, I am a strong independent black woman who is a doctor!

I do not need a man in my life to support me. I easily make six figures. As for Fitz, you can have him because I am buoyant, it makes happy by the way Amanda, with Peter so have fun having my sloppy seconds Amanda. So please stop this verbose, which means using too many words to get to the point Amanda, to get me of Fitz." After Olivia basically destroyed and humiliated her Amanda was quite for the rest of the ride.

Pulling up to her house Olivia noticed that Fitz was pulling in as well. Amanda instantly flew into Fitz's arms and he looked miserable. Together they all walked in and everyone yelled surprise. Harper was thrilled. Havy came rushing to Harper and hugged her tight. Olivia laughed when she saw Fitz glaring at the 13 year old. It was clear that Heavy had a crush on Harper.

" Fitz…..he's her best friend!" Olivia laughed.

" I don't care Olivia he's all over my little girl!" Fitz still glaring at the boy.

" Oh my goodness!" Olivia shook her head and went off. Harper's friend and the team was there for the surprise because who doesn't love Harper? Toast were made and everyone was having fun, except Fitz. Amanda literally cling onto him like a koala. Whenever he tried to have alone time with Harper and would always be there. It was starting to piss him off. No one is going to come between him and his daughter.

" GODDAMN IT AMANDA! Will you stop being so fucking clingy and let me have bonding time with my daughter?"

" But baby…."

" NO, AMANDA! Don't ask me to choose because it will ALWAYS BE HARPER!" Fitz was so upset he had to get up and walk away. He found Harper and spent the rest of the night with her. She made him so happy and was his joy and pride. Harper was the reason of his happiness.

" Welcome to E! News, in breaking news we at E! believe soccer star Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, have a daughter and a girlfriend? Fitz was seen giving a piggyback ride to the little girl, who is the daughter of Olivia Pope the Galaxy head physician. Then there's his girlfriend, she is an assistant for Banco and Comp. Hmmmm, life must be interesting for FGIII, wouldn't you think so?"

Fitz was really realved that the news of Harper bing his daughter was out, but that means the paparazzi have been bombarding Harper and Olivia. He just got of the phone with his agent and decided with Olivia to have an interview with Gideon Wallace. A week later they had the interview with Gideon and Harper was confirmed to be his daughter. The people fell in love with Harper and the interaction between her and Fitz.

The first night Fitz had Harper over his house was uneasy, but within half an hour Harper was comfortable and relaxed. For a little girl she had Fitz wrapped around her fingers. It has been a two months since Fitz found out Harper was his daughter and he was still learning more about her. It was a Saturday night and the Galaxy had a game against Seattle, and they won. So like always Harper was on Fitz's back, when he went for his interview.

" Amazing job tonight Superman!" The interviewer said.

" Hey, I only get to call him Superman!" Harper pouted, making the lady and Fitz laugh.

" That goal in the 60th minute sealed the deal, what was your motivation?"

" My motivation to keep striving is my little princess on my back! She is the reason I smile and keep working hard."

" Awwww, love you daddy." Harper kissed Fitz cheek, making everyone "Aww."

People were in love with Harper and her charm, it was evident that she was a good influence on Fitz. The next day the Galaxy had their Annual Gala, and everyone was in attendance. Olivia was being honored for her accomplishments. Harper was in attendance with Heavy. Peter got up and made a speech about Olivia and presented her with the award. When Olivia was done speaking, Peter took the mike and started to talk.

" I've been wanting to do this for a while now and things just got hectic. Olivia Carolyn Pope, you are the love of my life. When I saw you that day at the coffee shop I knew, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family. You have given me what a man strives for everyday, love and a family. Will you Marry me Olivia?" Peter said getting down on one knee.

Olivia's hands flew up to her mouth and she started to cry. She didn't know what to say. Olivia was still in love with Fitz, but he has Amanda so she nodded and whispered yes. Peter shot up and twirled Olivia around. Everyone at the Gala was clapping, but Fitz felt like his whole world has crashed. Once the newly engaged couple were crowded by people who congratulated them and Harper.

Every now and then Fitz and Olivia would steal glances with each other when one wasn't looking. When Olivia excused herself to use the bathroom, before he knew what he was doing Fitz followed her. Olivia knew who was following her so she tried to walk faster, but Fitz long strides she had no hope. Within seconds Fitz reached her and pulled her into the single bathroom, then locked the door.

Instantly his hands flew to her face and he crashed his lips onto Olivia's. Their tongues fought for dominance. Olivia pulled away and slapped Fitz. They started at each other. With a knowing sigh Olivia attacked his lips again. Fitz pulled Olivia's panties down as she undid his belt. They both lusted for each other and emotions were high right now.

Without notice Fitz thrusted into Olivia. Peter was nothing compared to Fitz. His thrust were hard and quick. He plowed into Olivia like there was no tomorrow. A little while later, with a big thrust Fitz came inside of Olivia. Then he got dressed like nothing happened, before Fitz walked out he said

" Good luck on your marriage…." Once he walked out Olivia realized that she was not on birth control because she was switching to the implant.

" Shit…."

A/N: I want to remind you all this is OLITZ endgame again. Don't lose faith in them. I don't like Amanda. That comment that she made to Olivia someone did the same to me. I'm asian so she thought she had the right to degrade me like that. UGH PEOPLE THESE DAYS! Olivia using her brain to prove a point was priceless! REVIEWS! Predictions?


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Olivia drove to the nearest pharmacy as fast as she could. There was no way in hell she was getting pregnant again, and need to get the morning after kit. She quickly drove him, handled the situation and quickly disposed it. Of course she would have to go for a follow up, just to make sure. Finally Olivia let out a sigh when she started breakfast. Thirty minutes later, Peter and Harper came down for breakfast.

After dropping Harper off at soccer camp, Peter and Olivia headed to the training facilities. Usually they would take separate cars, but Peter wanted to discuss the wedding with her so they rode in the same car.

" Liv, sweetheart I want us to get married before the summer ends….." Peter started.

" Why the rush honey…...we just got engaged…" Olivia responded uneasily.

" I just love you so much and want you to me my wife already….."

" Aww honey, okay about August 27th?"

" Sounds good to me." Peter smiled. " Looks like you better start planning soon to be Mrs. Caldwell."

" I guess so….."

Arriving at the training facilities Fitz saw Olivia and Peter coming out of the car together and holding hands. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he has to let Olivia go and she is happy with Peter, it still hurt to see her with another man.

Then there was drama at home.

FLASHBACK: After the Gala at Fitz's house.

" Fitz…...baby….." Amanda cried as she came out of the bathroom.

" Amanda what's the matter?"

" I…...I….."

" Amanda spit it out, what is the matter?"

" I…. don't know how…." Then she started to cry again.

" Amanda if you don't tell me what's wrong right now, I swear to God!" Fitz boomed. To be honest he was worried about her.

" I'm pregnant…..Fitz…...the baby it's yours…."

" What….?"

" I went to the doctors last week and they confirmed that I am 2 months pregnant….." Amanda cried, while Fitz stood still. He was trapped, there was no way he was going to let his unborn child go without a father. This was his mistake, so he was gonna have to man up to it.

" I knew it you're not happy…..I can abo…."

" DO NOT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE AMANDA! I WILL LOVE THIS BABY WITH ALL MY HEART….." Fitz took a crying Amanda into his arms, he knew then him and Olivia had no chance. Then he thought about Harper's reaction to this, he just found out about her how is she going to react to this? Olivia came into his mind…..How will she react to this?

END OF FLASHBACK

Fitz was lost in his own world of thought that he didn't even hear Andrew calling his name.

" Fitz…..you okay? You look kinda out of it man….." Andrew said coming next to him.

" No…..I'm not okay…."

" What's going on man?"

" Amanda's she's…"

" NO! OH GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Andrew said in disgust. Amanda had gold digging plastered all over her face.

Andrew knew she was going to pull something like this on Fitz. He had to knock some sense into Fitz before he does something stupid. Andrew knew Fitz was suffering letting the love of his life go, and to witness her agreeing to marrying another man must have hurt. It was times like these he was grateful he had Mellie by his side.

" Fitz….how sure are you…?" Andrew hesitantly asked.

" Yeah….I'm pretty sure…...I'm the only one she's been with for the last few months…."

" Fitz…..just make sure, take a paternity test or something man…."

" I WILL NOT BE ASHAMED OF MY CHILD!"

" Fitz…...that wasn't my intension! I was simply….."

" Well you know what Mr. I have the perfect life and wife…...Not everybody's lives are the same as your disgusting perfect one!" Fitz boomed.

" Okay, since I love you like a brother and you're hurting right now…..I am going to let this one slide! But next time I won't be as lient for being your friend Fitzgerald, you know what man fuck you!" Andrew stormed off into the locker room.

" Great now I push another person that cares about me away from me….." Fitz thought to himself. His life was just a mess right now. Fitz sighed and headed into the locker room. Later on that week The Galaxy was in a tight match against the New York Red Bulls, and they were doing an amazing job keeping the ball away from Fitz. They were also playing dirty too. Always tripping or pushing Fitz " accidently". He was so frustrated, but then he looked at Harper and Olivia and instantly got his motivation back.

Fitz pushed and pushed and finally five minutes later he scored. Three minutes later he scored again. Fitz ran near the players box and pointed to Harper and blew her a kiss. The crowd was wild and he really felt like Superman. After the game during the interview the female population asked Fitz to take his jersey off, which he did to reveal his new tattoo, over his heart it said Harper. Harper was thrilled, and the ladies were gnawing at his amazing body. Once the interview was done, Olivia and Peter had to attend a medical conference for a week at NYC, so Harper would be staying with Fitz for that time. He was a little nervous because the most amount of time she spent at the house was two days.

After saying goodbye to her mom and Peter, Harper headed home with Fitz and Amanda. Once arriving the father and daughter duo headed into their game room. Amanda came in, but they ignored her. She's been super clingy lately and Fitz and Harper barely got any time for themselves. After beating Fitz on Mario Cart for the thousandth time, Harper was bored.

" Daddy, can we please go get ice cream…..?" Harper gave Fitz the puppy eyes that he could not resist.

" Princess it's 10 at night…."

" Please…..daddy….pretty pretty please….."

" Okay….okay….your mom is going to kill me…."

" What she doesn't know won't hurt her…." Harper smiled wickedly.

" Amanda you want to come with us?"

" No, honey you go and spend time with Harper…."

" Okay, let's go Princess!" Fitz and Harper hurried off. Amanda could not believe he would brush her off like that. She had to find a way to come between father and daughter and fast.

Meanwhile at the local ice cream Harper was quiet then usual.

" What's the matter pumkin?"

" I don't know dad, I guess I'm just out of it today….."

" What is it sweetheart? You need to beat them up." Fitz tried to cheer his daughter up.

" Daddy…..why didn't you fight for mom harder…..?" Harper asked out of nowhere.

" What do you mean sweetheart….?"

" I want us to be a family daddy! Me, you and mom…...I see the way you look at mom dad, I'm not an idiot…..Why won't you fight for her, FOR US DAD?" Harper was crying and upset now.

" Princess….." Fitz immediately got up and went to sit next to Harper.

" I have hurt your mom enough and I don't deserve her… No matter what I love you and I will always love her too….. I'll never stop checking up on her….I'll always worry about her, but she's happy with Uncle Peter and I don't want to come between that. I am a bastard that doesn't deserve you or your mom, but I can't stay away from you….

I will love you till my last breath…...But your mom and I we just didn't work out. As long as she's happy that's all that matter to me….."

" But….daddy….."

" I know princess….I know it hurts, but that's how life is…..Alright let's get going….we both had a long day…." By the time they got home Harper was already asleep.

The next day there was no practice, so Fitz was working out in home gym when he heard a loud crash. Worrying it's Harper he rushed out of the gym. There he found Amanda crying on the bottom of the stairs, while Harper was yelling at her.

" HARPER LILLIAN POPE WHAT DID YOU DO?" Fitz rushing to Amanda.

" She….she pushed me down the stairs Fitz…..All I was trying to do was wake her up…..and she….she pushed me because I woke…..her up...early….the baby...Fitz." Amanda hugged Fitz while smirking at Harper.

" HARPER LILLIAN POPE YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN PUSH AMANDA DOWN THE STAIRS? HUH ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!

SHE IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR UNBORN BROTHER OR SISTER AND YOU MIGHT HAVE HURT THEM!"

" DADDY I DIDN'T DO IT!" Harper cried. " SHE...SHE…"

" NO, HARPER NO! I AM SO DISAPPOINTED AND ANGRY AT YOU RIGHT NOW! THIS WAS SO STUPID AND CHILDISH! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER AND THE BABY! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

" THAT'S FINE BY ME FITZ, BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND HER! WHY DON'T YOU ASK HER IF SHE'S REALLY PREGNANT OR NOT! FINE GO AND BE HAPPY WITH YOUR STUPID NEW FAMILY, BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND REGRET LOVING YOU AS MY DAD!" Harper stormed off to her room.

" Amanda, we need to get you to the hospital!"

" NO! Umm I mean nooo I'll be okay…."

" NO, WE ARE GOING!" Fitz carried her bridal style and took her to the car. On the way to the hospital Fitz called Abby and told her to come get Harper because he was so mad at her right now. Quickly pulling up to the hospital, Fitz rushed a panicked Amends to the ER. They quickly took her for observations and left Fitz wondering if his unborn child is okay.

About an hour later Dr. Walker came up to Fitz. He was on call and took care off Amanda.

" Fitz…..follow me to my office please…"

" My child is dead isn't it?" Fitz asked in a small voice.

" Fitz…...she was never pregnant to being with…..Looks like your girlfriend's been lying to you…..Also, there is not much bruises...indicating that she might have slipped on the last few steps….."

" What? So you're telling me that bitch have been lying to me and caused me to blame it on my daughter?" Fitz was now beyond pissed. " WHERE IS SHE? LET ME SEE HER!"

" She's in room 112…." Fitz stormed off to Amanda's room.

" Oh….Fitz I think I lost the baby!" Amanda exclaimed.

" ARE YOU DONE?" Fitz said in an icy tone.

" Fitz, baby….."

" YOU KNOW YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT! DR. WALKER ALREADY TALKED TO ME! YOU LIED TO ME AND MADE ME TURN AGAINST MY DAUGHTER! WE ARE DONE! DON'T EVEN FUCKING COME BACK TO ME HOUSE! Everything that is in there is mine anyway you gold digging whore! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" With that Fitz raced to Abby's house. There was a a little girl he owed a BIG apology to.

Arriving at Abby's house he knew it was not going to be easy getting Harder to forgive him. He knocked on the door and Abby appeared.

" Fitz…..I don't think it's a good time...right now….she's pretty upset…..Let her cool off." Abby said in a small voice.

" No, Abby I need to do it now please! I can't have her hating me….please Abby…." Fitz begged.

" Okay….go on up she probably cried herself to sleep. It's the pink door upstairs….."

Fitz slowly walked upstairs and when he opened the door it broke his heart. There was Harper crying and to know that he was the cause of it killed me.

" Princess…Daddy's soooo sorry…." Fitz tried to pull Harper into his arms.

" NO!" Harper moved away from Fitz, and she could see the hurt in his face, but she was hurt too.

" Princess please….."

" I AM NOT YOUR PRINCESS!"

" Harper…..I need you to hear me out okay baby girl…."

" You have five minutes Fitz!"

" I am so sorry I didn't believe you baby girl. I just thought she was pregnant and was afraid something happened to the baby and overreacted…..

I never meant to hurt you princess…..I let a stranger come between us and I am so sorry…...Please forgive me Princess…..I just got you back and I don't want to lose you because of this…." Fitz was now crying. Harper got up and went and sat on Fitz's lap. He instantly tightened his arms around her. The thought of losing his daughter was unbearable.

" I'm sorry too daddy…..I don't hate you….I was so mad that you took her side and yelled at me…"

" Tell me what really happened baby girl…"

" I got up from bed and I heard Amanda yelling at some man named Billy, and she was complaining how she haven't gotten pregnant yet and the test tube baby thing didn't work…

When she saw me, she grabbed me by the collar and pushed me down. She told me if I told you she you beat me up, but I was going to tell you anyway…..So she tripped on the third step and blamed it on me. When you were giving her a hug, she smirked at me dad!"

" I am so sorry again Princess…...please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you….."

" I'll forgive you on one condition dad….."

" What is it Princess?"

" That you fight for mom…."

A/N: AMANDA IS GONE! She won't be coming between Olitz anymore. Predictions? REVIEWS! I am nervous about tomorrow's scandal….because this is like season 2 again…..I don't think I can handle mean Fitz, he can be a real ass if he wants to.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As the hours near I get more nervous! I PICKED MY COLLEGE! I decided to go to Cornell and my boyfriend will be attending The Naval Academy. It's a little sad, but our love is worth fighting for. Word of advice to all of my fans and which ties into this story. The only thing that's standing between you and your goals are the bullshit stories you keep telling yourself of you failing.

The rest of the week went amazing for the father and daughter duo. Harper and Fitz were seen hitting the beach, Disneyland, and of course his matches. She loved flying with the team and supporting her dad. It was safe to say that she was his number one fan. Harper didn't want to leave her dad, but she also missed her mom. This is why she wanted them together. She wanted to be just like the other families, and both of her parents happy with each other.

Harper loves Peter, but nothing compared to her want for her parents to be together. Before she knew it Olivia was ringing the doorbell. Harper flew out of her seat and ran to Olivia.

" MAMMA!" Harper dove into a hug almost knocking Olivia to the ground.

" Hey baby girl, looks like someone missed me." Olivia laughed, while kissing Harper on the forehead.

" Is that even a question to ask mamma?"

" Okay little miss sassy pants!"

" Hey, the apple doesn't fall far from the free…" Just then Fitz walked up and loved the mother and daughter bond. He was in such conflict. Part of him didn't want to disappoint and fifth for the love of his life, but the other was scared. " What if she doesn't want to be with me?" was the question he asked himself every time.

" Hey, Liv I need to talk to you for a second." Fitz said quietly.

" Harp, why don't you say goodbye to your dad and wait for me in the car. I know Uncle Peter is dying to see you." Harper went over to Fitz and hugged him. Before their embrace ended Harper whispered something to Fitz.

" Fight for her, for us dad…." She kissed Fitz on the cheeks and ran off to the car.

" Liv…...while you were gone something happened…..and I just wanted you to hear it from me before Harper tells you…." Fitz said nervously.

" What is it Fitz?" Olivia said now fully alert.

" AmandaaccuseHarperofpushingdownthestairsand…"

" Woah Fitz too fast…"

" Amanda accused Harper of pushing down the stairs, and I yelled at Harper. Took Amanda to the hospital only to find out she was lying to me about the pregnancy. She lied to me, so she can turn me against Harper. I was so fucking pissed at her, I left her there at the hospital."

" THAT BITCH! WAIT TILL I GET MY HAND ON HER! I can't STAND HER! Fitz….you really have to be careful who you date…..it's not just yourself you have to think about now…...You are a dad Fitz and Harper adores you….."

" I know…...I was so stupid to fall for Amanda's lies….I never slept with her…..I hope you know that…...Your dad forced me to say that so you won't think twice of leave me….."

" I kinda figured, since he made you break up with me….."

" Livvie….."

" Yeah….."

" Nevermind….."

" Night Fitz….." Olivia gave Fitz a small smile.

" Night Livvie….."

The next day Olivia stood in front of Amanda's apartment. When Amanda opened the door, Olivia's hand went straight to her cheeks.

" THAT'S FOR ASSISTING MY DAUGHTER FOR SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T DO! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY FAMILY OR I, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL SUFFER! mark this as your warning! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Olivia yanked Amanda's hair.

" UGH YES!"

" Have a nice life Amanda."

At practice Cyrus had Fitz and Andrew rest up because they were selected for the all-star game and they needed to rest before the big game. Plus they were #1 in the league so there was not much to worry about. The two friends made up because Fitz knew he was being a jerk. The All-Star game was being held in Boston and that brought back so many memories for Fitz and Olivia. The league played 2 more game and given a break for the all star game.

Since Olivia was asked to be on the medical team for the All-star game, she and Harper flew with the team. Peter was not selected and did not want to bother some mother and daughter time, so he told them to go alone. They flew out Thursday and Friday would be the practice day. Saturday would be their day off so Fitz planned to take Olivia and Harper sightseeing and dinner. Thursday was spent checking and getting accounted to the teammates. Friday after practice, Fitz was pacing in front of Olivia and Harper's hotel room.

Finally he finally had enough courage to knock on the door.

" Hi, Daddy!" Harper said opening the door.

" Hey, Princess." Fitz took Harper into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

" Hey, Fitz, what's up?"

" Well…..I was….I was wondering….If you guys would like to go to the movies with me….The three of us…." Fitz was really nervous and rubbing the back of his neck.

" YAAAASSSS! I AM GETTING CHANGED RIGHT NOW!" Harper jumped up.

" Well I guess we'll meet you downstair in half an hour?" Olivia laughed. Thirty minutes later Olivia and Harper headed down to meet Fitz for the movies. When Fitz saw Olivia his breath hitched. She was wearing leggings, a longsleeved Ralph Lauren T-shirt, toms and a baseball cap. Close to what she wore when they were in college. That brought up so many good memories. Olivia looked at Fitz and he looked like he when they were dating. A black Ralph Lauren black V-neck, tan shorts, and a baseball cap worn close to his face so he wouldn't get recognized by the fans.

Then there was his beautiful little girl. Harper was wearing high waisted mint shorts, a white long sleeve Vineyard Vine T-shirt tucked into her short, and light brown sperrys. They exchanged greetings and headed off to the movies. When the family got to the movie theaters it was slightly crowded, and Fitz almost got noticed, but they got their snacks and speeded into the theater. During the movie the people around them had to keep telling them to be quite.

The three of them were having so much fun. When the movie ended, Fitz, Olivia, and Harper went and got ice cream. The family was laughing and just enjoying each others companies. Fitz walked them back to their hotel room After Harper said goodnight to Fitz and went inside. Fitz stared into Olivia's beautiful brown orbs.  
" Livvie…..can we just for one minute I'm not the guy you hate, and broke your heart…"

" Fitz…"

" Please Livvie….."

" One minute…." For one minute Fitz and Olivia stared into each other's eyes. There was love, longing, regrets, hurt and adoration at the same time. Without even thinking Fitz crashed onto Olivia's lips. At first she was shocked, but then slowly responded. Olivia hands flew up to Fitz's curls and gripped them, while Fitz pulled her closer to him. He missed her so much, she missed him so much.

Finally coming into realization Olivia broke away from the kiss.

" Livvie….."

" No, Fitz…...I can't….I'm engaged….."

" Livvie…."

" Goodnight Fitz…" Olivia whispered as she walked into the hotel room and leaving a brokenhearted Fitz.

Fitz went back to his room and thought about how he missed Olivia so much. He brought his fingers up to his lips, and it instantly reminded Fitz of the kiss. It was evident that he was not going to be sleeping tonight. For Olivia it was the same. Her life was so crazy right now with so many mixed emotions, Olivia didn't know what to do. Harper crawled into Olivia's bed and said

" Don't give up on him mamma…." Then she kissed Olivia goodnight and went to bed, leaving Olivia into deep thought.

The next morning before their outing, Fitz tried to talk to Olivia but she wasn't having any of it. The three went all around Boston. Some of the fans recognized Fitz and crowded him for pictures and signatures. He happily complied because Fitz loved his fans. Then they went to more private places and enjoyed quality bonding time. It was a perfect day and Fitz didn't want it to end. The gossip site and magazines were making all kinds of speculation about Fitz and Olivia, but they ignored it.

Finally it was Sunday, which meant the All-Star game. The MLS was facing Manchester United and it was going to be a good match. Fitz was named the squad captain and he accepted it with pride. Lining up to head out, Harper came beside Fitz and took his hand. Fitz looked down and realized that it was not long ago that when she first walked out with him, he had no idea she was his daughter. Fitz heart swelled with pride and love. His little girl was everything.

They walked out together, and the crowd cheered. After the national anthem, the game had started. Man U scored the first goal and was holding onto that lead when halftime came. Before Fitz headed back out to the field after halftime, Harper yelled something at him.

" WIN OR LOSE, YOU ARE MY HERO DADDY!" Fitz teared up and blew a kiss at his little girl. Ten minute into the second half, Fitz scored to tie the game up. He went to the corner and celebrated with his teammates. Then blew a kiss towards Harper. She was beaming with pride.

A couple of minutes later Man U scored again. At the 75th minute, Fitz assisted a goal to Kaka. Now they were tied 2-2. It went on for a while and then the MLS team got a corner kick. Fitz was near the goalpost. Andrew had a perfect kick. Fitz went in for a hat trick, then a young jealous player from Man U "accidently" pushed Fitz's into the goalpost, causing his head to bang really hard against it. The goal went it, but Fitz did not move. Once everyone realized what had occurred, they stopped the cheering.

The stadium was dead silent. Olivia panicked and rushed out into the field.

" FITZ!" She screamed kneeling next to him.

" My…..my….head…...really…..hurts…..Livvie…"

" Don't worry baby, we are going to get you to the hospital…" The medical team got Fitz on to the stretcher and headed out. Harper was crying and trying to get out of Abby's arm, but she wasn't successful. Olivia gave Abby the follow us look.

About an hour later Harper and Olivia was able to see Fitz. He had a major concussion and would be out for a while. Harper ran into the room and screamed

" DADDY!" Fitz eyes slowly shot open and smiled at his little girl.

" DADDY I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Harper went to hug Fitz.

" I'm going to be okay…...It was just a concussion…...I was lucky Princess…...Daddy loves you so much…."

" I love you more daddy….."

Fitz was kept overnight for observation, then in the morning he was released. They flew back to LA and it was quite. Soccer fans were outraged at the young Man U player, it was supposed to be a night of fun, not terror. The team released a statement saying how sorry they were and this kind of behavior would not be tolerated. It turns out that the young player was schooled by Fitz, and he wanted to get back at him.

When they arrived at Fitz's apartment, Olivia got him situated into bed. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Fitz pulled her back into his embrace. Harper was already sleeping in her room.

" Please….don't leave me Livvie…." Somehow Olivia knew deep down it had two meanings.

" Okay…." Olivia cuddled back into Fitz's warm embrace. He let out a huge sigh and went to bed.

When Olivia woke up she found Fitz staring at her.

" Don't marry him Livvie. I love you please….Give me a second chance to prove to you that I love you and that I can't live without you…"

" Fitz…...I can't…"

" Why Livvie…...just give me one good reason and I'll stop…."

" I just can't…" Then Olivia flew out of the bedroom and left Fitz's apartment.

She left Fitz a note saying that Harper can stay with him for a couple of days, and that she'd be back to check on him. For the rest of the week Olivia did just that. She was distant and short with Fitz. Before they knew it, it was the day of the Wedding. Time had flown by so fast.

Olivia stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She told herself that she was happy, but as the wedding got close she wasn't too sure. Harper wasn't happy with Olivia's decision, but supported her mom anyway. Olivia's grandpa Joe was there to walk her down the aisle. She reached Peter and things felt wrong. As the ceremony on.

" Is there any reason why these two people should now lawfully wed?" The priest asked.

There was a pause for a minute, just when the priest was about to continue, a voice that Olivia knew so well and missed beemed.

" Yes, there is because I am in love with her, Father….." Those blue eyes that haunted Olivia in her sleep stared at her with so much love, pleading her to choose him.

A/N: Hmmm, wonder who objected the wedding…...lol! I can't wait till scandal comes on tonight! Nervous and excited at the same time! REVIEWS!


	11. Please read

I know I have some readers from France…...So I just want to say that my thoughts and prayers are with you all! I am absolutely disgusted with what had occurred on Friday. I was at work when I heard the new and cried for the innocent people that were killed and their families because some group likes to blame their actions on "god's will". I hate it when people blame their actions on God. Like no honey God never asked you to kill INNOCENT people. If you want to talk or anything my DM is always free. My heart also goes out to the people in Japan, Mexico, and any other places that had terrorist attacks, natural disasters, or any other forces that cause harm to the people. My father is an Ambassador for the UN, and he flew over to France. He said that since 9/11, he haven't seen this much strength shown from people, and basically the world. I love you all. Stay safe.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, guys I am not even recovered from what had occurred during Thursday's episode….I am upset, disgusted and conflicted. There is a moment when your TV show cross the line and what Shonda did, crossed the line. It is sad to say that Thursday's night's episode was the last episode of scandal I will ever watch. Don't get me wrong, Fitz kind of played a role in her decision because moving her in like that was CREEPY AND WEIRD! She was happy until, she discovered what it is like to be in Mellie's shoes. I hope she is happy with her popcorn and wine…..I wanted to quit writing too because I had no motivation after that, but to my best advisor, listener, and friend on fanfiction SocialFly2282 convinced me that I should keep writing because this is my own story, but with scandal characters. This was actually suppose to be posted Thursday night, but after that I was just too emotionally shocked to comprehend what had occurred.

Before he decided to speed to the wedding he was pacing and getting nervous. All the doubt he had all flew away when he realized that Olivia and Harper were his everything. He would rather die than have the love of his life and his princess be taken care of by another man.

" Olivia Carolyn Pope, I have loved you from the moment I bumped into you…...From that day on I fell in love with you more deeply as the days passed. I know I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let your father come in between us. You have given me the greatest gift by giving me the honor of being a father.

But Livvie my life means nothing if I don't have you or Harper in it. She made me promise to fight for you, for all of us and this is what I am doing now. Please don't marry Peter when you and I both know that we love each other. Everyday since I left you, I ached for you, yearn for you, having you in my arms, I wait for you, I watch for you and my whole life is you. Without you I am nothing, I am nothing and you are everything and I need you to give me another chance.

I love you so much Livvie, and I feel like I can't breath without having you in my life…...Please Livvie, I am begging you…." Fitz said with tears in his eyes.

" Peter…..can we talk somewhere in private…?"

" Yeah…." Peter knew at that moment he had lost Olivia to Fitz. Once they were in the room Olivia started to speak.

" Peter…...I love you, but Fitz…...He's the love of my life…...I can see the longing in Harper's eyes when she sees Fitz and I together…...If we go through with his marriage I would not be honest with you and would be in love with another man….

Please Peeta say something….."

" Olivia, I loved you, I loved you so much….But I see what I couldn't see before that you will ALWAYS choose Fitz over me and I thank you being honest with me…...I will always love you, and if he messes up you know where to find me….." With that Peter gave Olivia one last kiss, hung his head and walked out of the church. Olivia went out back to the church and decided to tell people what has transpired.

" Ladies and Gentleman…...my family and friends…..Peter and I will not be getting married today…..We realized that we are not meant for each other…...Thank you for your patience…..Come on baby girl we are going home." Olivia took Harper's hand and ran to Fitz. When she reached him, he picked her up and spun her around.

" Thank you for saving me….." Olivia whispered into Fitz's ear.

" I'll alway save you Livvie…." Fitz kissed Olivia and Harper covered her eyes.

" Okay, as much as I am excited that we get to be a family now….. but it would be really cool, if you guys didn't devour each other in front of me!" Harper teased. Finally Fitz and Olivia pulled apart and laughed.

" How about we just have movie night tonight?" Olivia offered.

" I couldn't think of anything better than to spend some quality time with my girls….." Fitz took Olivia's hand and they walked out of the church. By the time they got to Olivia's house news has spread of what had occurred in the church, and there was mixed responses but Fitz and Olivia didn't care. Of course they had to talk, but for now they were happy they found their way back to each other. Olivia ordered Pizza, and the three of them chose to watch Tarzan because it was Harper's favorite movie, the voice of Tarzan reminded her of Fitz.

Olivia snuggled up to Fitz and Harper snuggled up to Olivia. Throughout the movie the family just each others company by just being together. Once the movie was over Harper was asleep. Fitz carried Harper up to her room and they both put her to bed. Once that was done, Fitz and Olivia headed back to the couch.

" Livvie, I just wanted to start by saying thank you for giving me another chance…..You mean the world to be and I just can't go another day without you….Move in with me?"

" Fitz…...I love you, but we just got back together, and I need to take this slow…..I just got out of a long term relationship and I need us to go slow okay…? I would love to move in, but in the future, this is just too soon baby…" Fitz looked down to his hands and just nodded. When he tried to get him Olivia took his face in her hands.

" Fitz look at me…" Fitz still didn't look at her.

" Look At. Me…" Fitz finally looked up. Olivia placed his hand over her heart.

" This heart belongs to you baby…...But I need you to be gentle with with, because it is frogel…..I need you to protect my heart and we need to take things slowly okay?" Olivia reached up and kissed Fitz. A few seconds Fitz responded, and their tongues battled for dominance. Several minutes later Fitz pulled back.

" I understand Livvie, and I am going to court you will like you deserve to be…...Go on a date with me next Friday…?"

" I would love to go on a date with you Fitz…..I love you!"

" I love you more…..I should go….."

" You should go….."

" I don't want to go…."

" I don't want you to go….Stay with me?" Olivia got up and pulled her hand out for Fitz to take. Together they walked up to her bedroom.

Fitz didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed another man shared with Olivia, and he didn't know how to tell Olivia.

" You okay Fitz?"

" Yeah...I'm good…"

" Fitz, I know when you are lying...tell me."

" It's just….umm you and Peter….have shared…"

" Oh right sorry Fitz, we can sleep in the guest room okay?" Fitz instantly smiled and nodded in agreement.

Once in the guest room, Olivia started to get nervous. Fitz sensed her nervousness and decided to respond.

" Livvie, I just want to have you in my arms…..Nothing's got to happen tonight, remember we are taking this slow." He assured Olivia.

" Thank you for understand Fitz…." Olivia gave him a small smile.

" Okay, do you want to take a shower or should I?" Olivia asked breaking the silence.

" You can go first." Fitz smiled.

" Okay, I'll be back in a while." Olivia gave Fitz a quick peck and went into the bathroom. About twenty minutes later Olivia returned only wrapped up in a towel, and Fitz instantly got aroused.

" Sorry…..I didn't bring any clothes with me in the bathroom." Olivia face turned bright red.

" Livvie...it's okay…..Sooner or later I will be seeing what's underneath that towel…." Fitz smirked, while Olivia ran out of the room, a few seconds later she returned with a towel for Fitz.

" Thanks baby." Fitz kissed Olivia and went into the bathroom. After he was done showering Fitz decided to mess with Olivia. He hung his towel really low and walked out with a smirk.

" Hey, so I…." Olivia mouth flung open and stared at Fitz amazing body. Not to be biased or anything but he probably had the best body in the league. His abs and tattoos glistening from the water.

" You were saying Livvie….." Fitz smirked. Olivia threw a pillow at Fitz.

" Jerk." She mumbled because he got the reaction he wanted out of her.

" I love you…." Fitz smiled.

" Yeah, yeah."

Fitz quickly went over and put on his boxers, but he needed a shirt. Olivia already got it out for him.

" Here…..I slept in that jersey all the time, especially during Harper's pregnancy…..It was your first jersey…..I had to get it…..I missed you even though you broke my heart to pieces, but it made me feel like you were with me…" Olivia handed Fitz his jersey with the number 3.

" Wow….." Fitz said in amazement.

" Wow…."

" I thought you'd hate me….."

" I could never hate you…...plus you gave me the greatest gift in the world….our daughter."

" Thank you Livvie…..Thank you for giving me another chance… giving us another chance…."

" Please don't break my heart this time…"

" I promise you I WILL NEVER repeat what I did all those years again! I love you so much!"

" I love you too baby…" With that Fitz his jersey on, it was big enough to fit him, so he imagined Olivia swimming in it. Together they climbed into bed, Fitz took Olivia into his arms and fell asleep. The next morning Olivia woke up to Fitz clung onto her like he was going to lose her. He had his head over her heart, his other arm wrapped tightly around her and their legs tangled together.

Olivia studied Fitz. He was a beautiful man, and all hers. Moments later Fitz started to stir, because Olivia was running her hand through his curls.

" Hi…" Fitz said in his husky morning voice that sent chills down to Olivia's spin.

" Hi….."

" Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Fitz stared into Olivia's eyes.

" Yes, you do all the time when we dated!" Olivia smiled.

After staring in each other's eyes for a while Fitz started to speak.

" Wanna watch T.V?"

" Haha no, I got to get breakfast ready and get the little monster up!"

"What for?"

" Well when we can, Harper and I go to church on Sundays."

" That's great Livvie, can I come?"

" Of course you can Fitz….." Olivia said while her hands cupped his face.

" Okay, I have to get the little monster up!" Olivia gave Fitz a kiss and headed towards Harper's room. With a lot of complaining and groaning Olivia got Harper up and started breakfast. Fitz came back from grabbing his extra clothe he keeps in his car, while Olivia was making breakfast.

" Ummm….Livvie…..I only have a white V-neck t-shirt and jeans….Which means my tattoos will show….I don't think it's a good idea for me to go to church with you guys….." Fitz said quietly. Not that he was ashamed of his tattoos, but the Roman Catholic church isn't really keen to tattoos.

" Fitz, God is not going to care that you you have tattoos! What he cares is you showing up to church and being the best person you can." Olivia walked up to Fitz, places a kiss over his heart, and hugged his torso. " Your body's a temple Fitz, and you dekoration it with beautiful and meaningful paintings."

" I. Love. You." Fitz bent down and kissed Olivia. They were lost in their own world that the two didn't realize that Harper had come in.

" OKAY DAUGHTER IS APPROACHING KITCHEN! I REPEAT DAUGHTER IS APPROACHING THE KITCHEN!" Harper entered with her eyes closed. Fitz and Olivia pulled away quickly pulled away from the kiss, but flipped Olivia around so her back was against him. Fitz didn't want his daughter to see him aroused.

" Morning baby girl!" Olivia smiled.

" Morning Princess!" Fitz smiled also.

" Morning mamma and daddy!" Harper smiled excitedly. This is her dream coming true, her mom and dad under the same roof and happy.

" Mamma…...are you and daddy together now….? Please say yes because I want us to be a family…...please mamma….." Harper asked with tears in her eyes. Olivia Went over to Harper in her arms. Soon after Fitz went over and held the two most important persons in his life.

" Your mom and I are together and I am never little go of her or you okay, Princess?" Fitz asked softly.

" Okay, daddy…., but ummm Muscles Megee I'm gonna need you to put a shirt on because my friends mother across the street is having the hots for you dad!" Harper teased.

" How'd you even know?"

" They saw you going into your car WITHOUT your shirt on! So Macho Man, for the sake of my sanity I'm going to need you to put on a shirt!"

" Oh really…" Fitz gave Harper a smirk.

" Daddy….think of what you are about to do…" Harper said as she slowly backed away from Fitz. Just as she was about to book it, Fits put Harper on his shoulder and playfully dropped her on the couch. He started to tickle her and it turned into a wrestling match. Olivia just shook her head and laughed. They have come so far and now that hr and Fitz are together, Olivia never wanted to let go of that feeling.

Looking at the clock, Olivia noticed that if they don't get ready soon they would be late for church.

" Okay, you two that's enough…." Olivia said teasingly but serious at the same time.

" Aww mamma please….."

" Yea Livvie please…"

" Nope, come get your breakfast and we have to get ready!" Olivia said sternly. So Fitz and Harper pouted and headed to the kitchen bar where breakfast was.

" Oh stop with the pouting, we have the rest of the day to do things!" Olivia laughed and shook her head. After they finished breakfast the family got ready for church. Olivia wore a white V-neck, light denim jeans that were rolled up passed her ankle, and closed toed heels with. Harper had on a cute white sundress. Fitz wore the v-neck and jeans rolled up to his ankle and desert boots. Together they rode in Fits Porsche SUV.

When Fitz, Olivia and Harper walked into the church, Fitz wasn't expecting a welcoming environment. They didn't make any comments on his tattoos, and welcomed him with open arms. During the service, Olivia had to separate Harper and Fitz because they would fool around and try to laugh hysterically softly, but it turns out loud anyway. After the service they decided to head to lunch at a place called " Restaurant At Sea", where it's a restaurant on a yacht.

Fitz had to wear a baseball cap going in because he didn't want to be recognized and they were quickly escorted to the private deck so the family can have some privacy. During the lunch Fitz was amazed by his daughter's knowledge. Not only she was a good athlete, but a scholar too. Olivia had done an amazing job raising their daughter to be the person she is. The waiter came by and asked if they would want their picture taken as a family. Olivia instantly nodded yes and Fitz smiled. Harper ran over and placed herself between her parents. She put her arms over their shoulders and smiled at the camera.

The rest of the day was spent on the yacht enjoying the sight of the beautiful ocean. As the sun was about to set Olivia was looking out onto the ocean, and Fitz came up and wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind. Olivia took Harper into her embrace like Fitz and the three just stared at the silence. Coming back home Fitz was quite because he knew Olivia wanted to take it slow so he would have to go back to his cold and lifeless house. Once arriving Fitz kissed Harper goodnight and she went off into the house. Fitz took Olivia into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

" See you tomorrow Livvie…." Fitz smiled at the love of his life.

" Night, Fitz…."

" Night sweet baby….." With that Fitz went into his car and drove off. In the car Fitz decided to make a phone call to one of his friends.

" Hey, Hal how's the house going?"

" Hey, Fitz it's coming along and we should be done in about a month….."

" Perfect! Thank you Hal, I'll talk to you soon!" Fitz said happily. Just then his favorite song " Sweet Child O Mine." and rocked out to it and drove home, because he was the happiest man in the whole world right now.

Come Monday morning Olivia was doing her paperwork when Fitz snuck into her office. He looked really sexy with his practice apperal. It was a warm day so his had on a skin tight sleeveless muscle shirt.

" Good Morning beautiful…" Fitz smiled and walked over to Olivia.

" Good morning handsome…." Fitz growled and kissed Olivia passionately. Before they get any further and get in trouble Olivia pulled away.

" No no Mister you are going to get us in trouble!" Olivia slapped his chest.

" But, baby…."

" Don't you but baby me….get going Fitzgerald or Cyrus is going to blow a gasket!"

" Okay okay, I love you!"

" I love you too." For the rest of the day Fitz would try to come into her office as much as he can, until she had to kick him out. Peter had resigned as his position and took a job with the New York Red Bulls as their assistant head physical therapist.

He asked his things to be shipped to his apartment in New York. Tuesday it was the same ordeal, Fitz would literally pull Olivia into the place they can be alone and make out. Cyrus was getting furious that he kept disappearing at water breaks. On Wednesday night they had an away game it was going great till the last minute when Portland had a late run and beat the Galaxy 2-1. Fitz had blamed himself for the loss and Harper can sense it. After everything was done Fitz was staring out onto the field.

" You know daddy what makes a great player?"

" No, Princess I don't….."

" How he or she responds after a tough defeat… There will be times you loose daddy….But knowing you the team will bounce back just fine. Remember dad win or lose you are my hero….."

" Come here Princess, daddy loves you so much!" Fitz hugged his daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head.

" Come on let's go find your mom."

The week flew by fast and it was already time for the date. Fitz was going to pick Olivia up at 5pm, and Harper would be spending the night at her friend's house. Harper sat on Olivia's bed while she ran around like a chicken without a head.

" Mamma calm down it's just dad…"

" I know baby girl, but I haven't been on a date in years….."

" Can I help pick what your wear?" Harper asked excitedly.

" I would be delighted baby girl!" Fitz told her to dress casually. Olivia went with a white Ralph Lauren V-neck, Zara Gingham shorts, and Swedish Hasbeens sandals. She was till applying her hair when Harper jumped up and ran to get the door for her dad. Olivia finished up and went down stairs to Harper and Fitz fooling around. Once Fitz saw her all he could say was

" Wow….."

" Oh stop it i know I did a good job at dressing her, you don't have to compliment me at all….." Harper said in a sing song voice. Fitz and Olivia instantly started to laugh. Their daughter was a firecracker.

Fitz was looking amazing as usual too. He had on a cotton white button down rolled up, light jean shorts rolled up, and sperrys.

" Ready for our date sweet baby?"

" As ever…."

" Okay let's go!" The three headed into Fitz's Vintage Ford Mustang and Harper was estic.

Fitz had it remodeled tov his tasting, so it had a turbo engine, sick rims, and a pop up doors. After dropping Harper at her friends house Fitz started to drive to their destination.

" Can you please tell me where we are going?"

" No can do sweet baby, it's the element of surprise…."

" UGH! You know I hate surprises Fitz…." Olivia pouted.

" I promise it's worth it!"

" Okay."

" Okay."

About twenty minutes later Fitz pulled up to the place and five minutes prior to their arrival he told Olivia to put a blindfold on. He got Olivia out of the car, and took her into the place. Finally Fitz stopped and took the blindfold off. Once Olivia saw what place it was she gasped.

" Fitz…...is this…?"

" Yes, it is Livvie…"

" You remembered all this time….."

" I never forgot and tried to come here once a year…."

" Oh Fitz the Dolphins are still here…..I love this aquarium so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Olivia squealed and jumped up to Fitz's arms. Dolphins are Olivia's favorite animals so she was ecstatic. They used to come to this aquarium and swim with the dolphins, the owner was good friends with Big Jerry.

" Are we going…."

" To swim with the Dolphins? Yes, we are Livvie, so let's go get suited!" The staff had everything ready for the couple and as soon as they got into their wet suits, the couple hit the water.

During the time Olivia played with the Dolphins and Fitz could feel the happiness radiation off of the love of his life. To know that he was the reason of her happiness made him really happy. Olivia was simply beautiful and he fell more and more in love with her everyday. After the swim Fitz had a picnic set up in front of the big showing room. They went and sat down for dinner. When they got situated Fitz pulled out a long skinny box from Tiffany's.

" Fitz…..you didn't have to…"

" No, but I wanted to Livvie…..Open it…." When Olivia opened the box she gasped. There was a beautiful white gold necklace and the hanging off was " Livvie" spelled with diamonds, but in a Dolphin shaped. Fitz took the necklace and put it on Olivia, and kissed her neck.

" Thank you for giving me another chance….."

" Thank you for fighting for us, when I didn't….."

" I'll always fight for you Livvie…"

" I love you Fitz….."

" I love you more sweet baby!" Throughout the dinner the couple laughed, reminisced, and just enjoyed each others company. They truly missed each other. Fitz wanted to propose then and there but he knew Olivia was not ready.

Coming back to the house Fitz immediately attacked Olivia's lips and once the front door was close he pinned her against the wall. Slowly they made their way to the guest bedroom and before the couple knew it Olivia was already half naked.

" Livvie…..are you sure?"

" I. want. you Fitz…." Fitz growled and started to undress Olivia. Once her clothes were completely off, Olivia took Fitz's button down off and ran her hand up and down his abs. Fitz looked like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

Fitz gently pushed Olivia down onto the bed and attacked her swollen lips. Then he moved down to her neck. Soon he was kissing her inside of her thy. Without warning Fitz dove into feast on Olivia's sweet nectar. He licked, tongued, and fingered Olivia's womanhood, it made her cum twice. Finally he slowly moved up and kissed Olivia again.

" You ready sweet baby?" Fitz teased Olivia.

" Fitz…" He couldn't handle it anymore and plunged into Olivia.

She gasped because she forgot how big and long Fitz was.

" Livvie….I can stop…."

" NO! Just give me a moment to adjust Fitz…" A minute later Olivia started to move. That's when Fitz knew she was well adjusted. He started out with long deep slow thrust, but with Olivia moaning like she was he couldn't contain the beast inside him.

" GIVE IT TO ME FASTER AND HARDER FITZ!" Olivia yelled.

At that moment Fitz lost all control and ravaged Olivia. He gave it to her hard and fast, with each thrust hard and harder. It was safe to say Olivia would not be walking properly for a while. After many animalistic thrust, they both came together. Fitz collapsed on top of Olivia and was spent. Though he was bigger then Olivia, she didn't mind it made her feel safe that he was on top of her. A few minutes later Fitz shifted and took Olivia into his arms.

" That was…"

" Wow….."

" I love you sweet baby….."

" I love you too…."

" Get some sleep baby, I'm right here….."

" Night Fitz…."

" Night Livvie…."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey, guys I'm sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER, but senior year is crazy and I just haven't had a lot of time to write. I hope you haven't given up on this story. I am gonna be in Bora Bora for february break so, I'll try to write but it's gonna be tough lol.

It has been three months since Fitz and Olivia got back together and they couldn't be better. They were still taking it slow, but their relationship grew everyday. Lately Olivia's been having really weird eating habits, but other then that it was all fine. Fitz and Olivia were idolized by the nation as the "It" couple and people loved the two together. Who would have thought the world's best soccer player and the team doctor. Harper is thriving as well. The LA Galaxy were in the playoffs for sure, and Harper has gone back to school, but Fitz and Olivia were pretty sure they were going to send her to a soccer academy next school year, because she got Fitz's talent.

Scouts from all over have come and see her play and they were quite impressed with her. They weren't surprised at all that Harper was this talented, after all she is the daughter of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third. Plus she'll have Havy to go with her because he was talented in soccer as well. Fitz has been pushing for them to move in together, because he was always at Olivia's house. It was a Saturday night and Olivia was doing some paperwork for the team medicals, and it was one of the few Saturday's Fitz does not have a game so he thought it would be a good time to talk.

" Livvie…."

" What babe?" Olivia glanced up from her paperwork. She looked like she just gained a little weight, and Fitz was loving the new curves. Especially her breast.

" Don't you think that I practically live here now that we should get a house together?" He asked because the house that he has built for them was complete and wanted to show Olivia.

" Fitz…..we've gone over this…..What happened to taking it slow?"

" Livvie….we've been talking it slow for two months now, we've lost so much time that I just think that I just want us to be under the same roof…."

" I get that too Fitz, but we've only been back together for two months, and I was with Peter before…"

" DO NOT remind me of that, whenever I think of you and him I get sick to my stomach!" Fitz boomed.

" Fitz, I just think that it's not a good idea to move in together yet, plus it's send the wrong signals to Harper, we aren't married, or even engaged yet!" Olivia tried to reason with Fitz.

" So this is because I haven't asked you to marry me?' Fitz was getting irritated now.

" WHAT? NO! Where did you get that idea, I was just trying to say this is all still fresh and I don't want anything to happen…"

" What are you so afraid of Olivia?" Fitz was now raising his voice.

" Okay, Fitz you need to calm down!"

" CALM DOWN? The love of my life doesn't want to live with me, and you expect me to calm down?!"

" Fitz…."

" Olivia, What. Do. You. Want?"

" I don't know…."

" Unbelieveable…..Okay I'm gonna go before I say things I will regret, but give me a call when you do!" Fitz got his stuff and left Olivia's bedroom.

He knocked on Harper's door, but she had on headphones and did not hear anything that happened between her parents. When Fitz tapped on her shoulder Harper could see that something is bothering her dad.

" Hey dad are you okay?" Harper asked worriedly.

" Hey sweetheart...I'm gonna head out….I'll call you later okay.." Fitz hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

" Is everything okay dad? I thought you were spending the night like you usually do?" Harper was really confused now. Fitz gave Harper a small smile and said

" Goodnight sport, I love you!" with that Fitz left Harper's room and headed out with a heavy heart. He just didn't understand what was Olivia so afraid about? SO he headed to his penthouse and decided to drown himself in scotch, but then practice was early in the morning so he decided against that.

Meanwhile in the Pope's residence Harper headed over to her mom's bedroom confused as heck.

" Mom, what is happening, why did dad leave?"

We just go into a little argument, everything is fine…" Olivia spoke as she was wiping her tears.

" Well obviously it's not fine because you're crying and dad was at the verge of tears mom…" Harper went over and hugged Olivia, while she sobbed into Harper's arms.

When Olivia finally calmed down, Harper spoke up.

" Mamma…..I just got a dad and I don't' want to lose him, please mamma…." Harper hugged her mo again and left the room. She didn't like seeing her parents like this. Harper hoped they don't go back to how things were before. Just when her parents were together and happy this happens. Harper sighs and decides to call Havy and just confide in him. He was her best friend after all.

Come Monday Olivia tried to talk to Fitz, but he paid no attention. They were both hurting and Olivia could observe that Fitz wasn't on his a game. Throughout the week the Galaxy had some games, but people could all tell Fitz was off his game. He only scored one goal, and assisted the rest. He still spent time with Harper, but was avoiding Olivia till she figures what she wants, because right now he's was hurt, confused, and possibly losing his mind.

Olivia on the other hand was not feeling well, she was throwing up constantly, and she was pretty sure she knew why, but couldn't believe it yet. She started to notice the change a month ago. Since she was a doctor so the test wasn't even necessary, but just to be sure. Coming back from the pharmacy Olivia saw Fitz's porsche parked in front of her house and he was sitting on the front steps waiting for her with Harper.

" Hi…" Fitz spoke first.

" Hi…." Olivia responded. After staring at each other Fitz couldn't contain it anymore he took Olivia into his arms and crashed his onto hers.

They missed each other so much.

" I'm sorry…" Olivia spoke after the breathtaking kiss Fitz just gave her.

" No, Livvie I acted like a jerk and I shouldn't have pushed you like that…."

" Fitz….let me get this out okay? When you left me in college I was broken, and when you came back into my life I just have this fear that you'll leave again…"

" Oh Livvie is this why you are afraid to get a house together?" Fitz took Olivia into his arms. Olivia nodded.

" I'm sorry I was wrong, please don't ever leave us…."

" Olivia I'll never leave you and Harper. You guys are my world….." Olivia was extra emotional and just cried into Fitz's arms. Fitz motioned Harper to come into his arms and she came to. The three of them stayed that way for a while, until Fitz pulled away.

" Come on I have something to show you guys…" Fitz said as he lead them to his car.

" What is it dad?" Harper asked suspiciously. Fitz smirked.

" It's a surprise…."

" Ugh you know I hate surprises Fitz…" Olivia pouted.

" I know, but I promise this is worth it!" Fitz smiled and they drive off to the destination.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination. Fitz typed in the code and the gates revealed a beautiful house Olivia and Harper got out of the car and was amazed by this beautiful house. The neighborhood had beautiful houses, but this one was just special.

" Fitz...who's house is this….?" Olivia said walking into the beautiful mansion.

" This is yours Livvie, and yours too princess...Ours...I had it built for us…..This is the dream...The house we always talked about back in college…. There's plenty of rooms for our kids that we'll have in the future…."

" WHAT THIS IS OUR HOUSE?" Harper scared running around. " DAD THIS IS AMAZING! LOOK MOM THERE'S A POOL, TENNIS COURTS, AND A HOT TUB!" Harper was losing. While she was running around Fitz took Olivia into his arms.

" You did all this for us….?" Olivia asked with disbelief.

" I did, because you know why? I love you and that I am never leaving again….."

" Fitz...I have something to tell you…."

" What is it sweet baby?"

" I think I might be pregnant….."

" What…?"

" I'm not 100%, but I'm constantly throwing up and I'm feeling the same way when I was carrying Harper…."

"OH MY GOD YES! I'M GONNA BE A DAD AGAIN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Fitz extends his arms and goes in circles around the furniture like he's a little kid pretending to be a plane. Just then Harper comes back in and hears part of the conversation.

" MOM ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

" I'm not 100% sure, but it's looking like it kiddo!" Olivia goes over and hug her daughter, and Fitz comes behind them and scoops them into his arms lifting them off the ground. That night the family went to dinner and when they got home Fitz wanted Olivia to take the test right away. Going into the bathroom Olivia took the test. She came back out with tears in her eyes.

" I'm pregnant baby…."

" YES!" Fitz scooped her into his arms.

The next day Fitz wanted to confirm it with a doctor right away so they went even though he was due to the airport for an away game shortly. Olivia would not be joining them obviously. Fitz and Olivia sat closely to each other, hands intertwined and they were content. Finally Dr. Walker a close friend of Olivia came in.

" Well hello Dr. Pope it's nice for you to stop in once in awhile" Dr. Walker said, he was like a mentor to her.

" Hi, Dr. Walker." Olivia smiled and gave the older man a hug.

" And this is Fitz my boyfriend!" Olivia introduced Fitz.

" Nice to meet you Dr. Walker…"

" Wow….umm...It's an honor to be in the same room with a soccer god! I watched you take us to victory in the World Cup, and Olympics and wow that was amazing…."

" Thank you for taking care of my Livvie for me Doctor!" Fitz smiled at the doctor.

" I have your test results back Olivia, congratulations Olivia and Fitz, Liv you are three months pregnant…." Fitz and Olivia smiled at each other and Fitz kissed her like there's no tomorrow.

" Since you are about two months along Liv, would you like to see your baby?" The happy couple both nodded yes.

" Okay, I'll send the technician in! Nice to see you Liv!" Dr. Walker smiled.

" We're pregnant!" Fitz put his forehead on Olivia's.

" We're pregnant…." Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz. The technician came in and smiled at the happy couple. They were so happy Fitz lost track of time.

" OH SHOOT! Livvie, I'm late but it's okay you and our unborn child matters more…." Fitz smiled.

" Fitz...go….we can always listen to his or hers heart beat...I'll just have a little mommy and kiddo bonding time…." Olivia smiled at the love of her life…

" Are you sure….?" Fitz wasn't too happy about this.

" Yes, now go and kick some butt!" Fitz gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips and headed out. They came with separate cars so he can head to the airport right away.

The technician put the gel on Olivia's stomach, and finally the picture of the baby came up and there was the strong heart beat. Then the man made a weird face and turned to Olivia.

" I'm sure this is nothing, but let me go get Doctor Walker." The man quickly left the room. Olivia couldn't breath. What was wrong with their baby? Doctor Walker came back in and looked at the baby, gave Olivia a small smile.

" Liv….I think you should come into my office…" Olivia followed him into his office. Doctor Walker left for a while, and Olivia broke down into sobs. This was not happening. He came back in and couldn't meet Olivia in the eyes.

" What is it Dr. Walker….?"

" Liv….." his response was barely a whisper.

" Please….Dr. Walker…."

" Liv….. The placenta is lying across the cervix….it's blocking your baby's way out…. You and I both know this can lead to you bleeding out to death… You can always…."

" NO! NO! I head his or hers heartbeat I AM NOT GETTING RID OF MY BABY!" Olivia broke down into tears. Just when they were happy this occurs.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, from Bora Bora! It is actually pouring rain outside so lucky me! :( But here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. What is happening with the pregnancy right now, I've experienced with my mom when she was pregnant with my brother. It's a scary thing, but she is still here and I don't want you guy to be scared, but I do have some twist and turns coming up.

After coming out of Dr. Walker's office Olivia sat in her car like she never did before. She's seen cases like this in the NICU when she was working at the hospital. Most of them it was rather the baby or the mom that didn't make it. Olivia decided that she would do whatever for her and Fitz baby to survive. She was due for another appointment in the following weeks to see if there would be any changes but highly doubt it. A lot of thoughts went into her head. Like would she tell Fitz and Harper? Will she be able to see Harper get married?

Fitz was doing so well and with playoff pressure she didn't want to distract him so Olivia decided to just deal with this on her own. Olivia moved her hand to her stomach and spoke to her baby.

" Hey, little one I want you to know that mommy will do everything to get you into this world safely, even if it cost me my life. I love you peanut." With that Olivia wiped her tears and drove off to her house. When she got home Harper and Abby were waiting for her.

" CONGRATS MOM! I'M GONNA BE AN OLDER SISTER AUNT ABBY!" Harper ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly. Olivia smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly. She was so proud of her little girl and the amazing person she has become.

" Thank you baby!" Olivia kissed the top of Harper's head.

" Mom, you gotta hurry up and change dad's game is almost on!" Harper said excitedly.

" Okay, honey let me go get showered and I'll be back!" Olivia smiled.

" Congrats Liv!" Abby hugged Olivia.

" Thanks Abs, and thank you for always being there for me!"

" Liv, you are my best friend of course!"

" Now we are just waiting for you and Steven…." Olivia teased.

" As much as I love Harper and taking care of her when you are gone, Steven and I are content with our lives right now….Maybe in the future we'll think about kids. Like when he retires…."

" Speaking of soccer next year is the Olympics and we are gonna have so much fun going there to support Fitz and Steven!" Abby squealed. Olivia prayed that she'll make it through this pregnancy so she can witness everything in her new life with Fitz. Abby sensed that Olivia has gone all quiet and thought it was odd.

" Liv, are you okay? Is it the hormones?"

" Yeah, I think so Abs…" Olivia lied. She then went upstair and showed. Fifteen minutes later Olivia came down, made some popcorn and joined Harper and Abby on the couch.

Fitz went out there and killed it. Having scored six goals and three assists he was a beast, and it was all because of the amazing news. He felt like he was nothing could touch him at this point. Olivia and Harper cheered for Fitz though the TV screen. By the time Fitz got home both Harper and Olivia were sleep. He went into Harper's room first and kissed her forehead. Then he headed into Olivia's bedroom and there she was, the love of his life sleeping looking beautiful as ever.

He wondered how he missed the signs before, they were all right there. Olivia was practically glowing. Fitz quickly got changed, slid under the covers and took Olivia into his arms.

" Hi…" Olivia smiled and kissed Fitz.

" Hi… Sorry Livvie, I didn't mean to wake you…" Fitz kissed Olivia on the nose.

" It's fine, I wanted to wait up for you but the little one wasn't having it." Then Fitz slid down to Olivia's stomach and decided to talk to the unborn child.

" Hey, pumpkin daddy here. Did you behave for mommy today?I can't wait till I meet you, I just want you to know that daddy will always be here for you.." Fitz kissed Olivia's stomach and moved back up to find Olivia in tears.

" You Fitzgerald is an amazing man and I am grateful to have you in my life….I love you so much…" Olivia palmed Fitz's face and kissed him tenderly.

" I love you more sweet baby…" The couple stared into each other's eyes and one thing lead to another before they realized it Fitz was making sweet love to Olivia.

When Olivia woke up she realized that Fitz was holding her tightly and protectively. Ohe had was gripping one of her breast while the other laid protectively around Olivia's belly. She reached down and interlaced their finger on her stomach and stayed like that for a while till Fitz started to stir.

" Good Morning beautiful…" Fitz said in his sexy morning voice.

" Goodmorning handsome.." Olivia smiled at the love of her life. They stayed in each other's arms till the alarm rung and had to get ready for the day.

Playoff prep was in full gear and Olivia and Fitz were both busy. Olivia making sure all of the players stay healthy and Fitz watching the game tape. They were also getting ready for the move to things were pretty busy for Olivia, Fitz, and Harper, but they always found time for each other. Fitz noticed sometimes Olivia would be in deep thought and zone out, she seemed happy but then looks like something is on her mind. He was going to ask her about it, but maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones so he just let it go.

Fitz would always visit her on water breaks for lunch breaks. Another week passed and the Galaxy have won their first playoff series. Olivia was starting to show, so they decided to announce it in a cute way. The picture consist of a soccer ball that said coming soon " April 2016" and cute baby cleats. The country went wild and were happy for the couple. Time has flown by so much that tomorrow was moving day and Olivia was busy putting last minute things into boxes. Then her phone started ringing, since Olivia was downstairs and Fitz was in their bedroom where the phone was she told him to answer it.

When Fitz got out of the bathroom and got to Olivia's phone he'd seen that the caller had left a message. It was Dr. Walker.

" Hey, Liv just checking in...There have been no movement of cervix, but I need you to come in this is urgent and could possibly put you in more risk, give me a call when you can come in…" Fitz instantly froze when he heard the words no movement and possibly more risk. This couldn't be happening, Livvie couldn't have kept this from him.

Fitz walked downstairs like a zombie and found Olivia.

" Who was that babe?" Olivia smiled, but instantly faded when she saw the state Fitz was in.

" Livvie...what was Dr. Walker talking about a cervix and not moving….? Please explain this to me, tell me you haven't been hiding news about our unborn child to me…" Fitz said as tears were coming out of his face.

" Fitz….."

" Oh god...NOOOOO….please God noooooo!" Fitz sunk to his knees.

Olivia instantly ran to Fitz and hugged him while he cried. He's never been this scared in his life.

" What is happening Livvie?" Fitz asked still crying.

" Fitz…..The cervix is lying next to the placenta and is blocking our baby's way out…..Either C-section or natural birth, I would be losing a grave amount of blood, and the chances of my…."

" Please Livvie didn't finish that sentence…."

" Fitz…."

" We have to look at our options Livvie, we are still young there can be other opportunities….Please Livvie...I can't lose you not now, not ever! We just got our happy ending baby…"

" Fitz! I HEARD OUR BABY'S HEARTBEAT I AM NOT KILLING OUR CHILD!" Olivia was so upset that he would even say that.

" AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME LIV?" Fitz got angry too.

" SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU WANT ME TO KILL OUR CHILD SO YOU CAN BE SELFISH AND HAVE ME ALL TO YOURSELF?"

" I AM NOT BEING SELFISH, YOU HAVE HARPER TO THINK OF ALSO!"

" I AM DONE DISCUSSING THIS WITH YOU!" Olivia yelled.

" WELL YOU KNOW WHAT FINE!" Fitz got up and left the house. When Fitz left Olivia sunk to the floor and cried. She listened to Dr. Walker's voicemail and cried even more.

Harper returned home from soccer later on and she could tell something was up, but then Olivia had informed her that Have wanted to spend the night and they could have a sleepover. Through Havy and Harper were getting older they still had sleepover and hung out all the time, some people found it weird, but they certainly didn't care. Olivia heard Fitz car pull in around midnight. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

" WHAT THE HELL FITZ?" Olivia yelled as soon as Fitz walked in.

" Livvie…" He tried to get closer to her.

" NO!" Olivia moved away from Fitz and could see the hurt on his face.

" Livvie...please….."

" Fitz...when things get tough you can't walk out like that I was so scared that something happened to you!

I AM HAVING OUR BABY FITZ AND THAT'S FINAL!" Olivia sobbed and Fitz instantly took her into his arms and let her cry it out.

" I'm scared…." Fitz said after a while.

" I am too, but no matter what Fitz promise me you will love this baby with all of our heart...He or she is innocent…."

" Livvie….please don't say it like you know you are going to die...please… I can't lose you..

I am nothing without you...Nothing….Please reconsider this….I've never been this scared in my life….. I love you so much…"

" I love you too, but Fitz my decision is final, I heard our child's heartbeat and I can't get rid of him or her like they mean nothing to me…"

" Livvie…. I can lose you both…."

" Or we can both live Fitz…. Just please me…" Olivia looked up to Fitz and he nodded.

The next morning Olivia and Fitz headed to Dr. Walker's office and they couldn't find the energy to talk to each other. When they reached his office, Dr. Walker gave them a small smile.

" Thank you for coming in short notice guys, have a seat…" Dr. Walker notioned towards the seat.

" Liv….I don't know how to tell you this….It seems though you are having twins….."

" Oh god…." Olivia's hands instantly flew to her stomach.

" Someone please tell me why this is bad…."

" Fitz….baby…..If i have twins…..One of our babies might not survive and there's a higher chance of me loosing more blood during the birth….." Just like that Fitz's whole world came crashing down. There was a possible chance that he could lose the love of his life over this. Of only they would have been more careful. Fitz hated himself for getting Olivia pregnant. If it wasn't for him being selfish they wouldn't be here right now. What is Harper going to think? " She's probably going to hate me!" Fitz thought to himself. They both were hurting and looked like tough times were ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

The car ride back to their house was silent. Fitz was in his own world of thought. Olivia tried to start a conversation, but it died quickly. Twins, she was pregnant with twins.

" We have to tell Harper…." Fitz finally spoke up.

" I know….. How do you think she'll take it..?"

" I don't know Livvie…..I am still numb and in shock….It's a lot to process right now…"

" I know baby and I am sorry…..I just want our babies to be safe…."

" Livvie, I can't lose you over this…..We are suppose to grow old together and…." Olivia wiped the tears coming out of Fitz's eyes.

" Fitz...everything happens for a reason and God always have a plan." Olivia gave him a small smile.

" I think he's punishing me Livvie….I really do….I just got you back and now I might lose you that's just unfair and i am angry. It's suppose to me you, me and Harper. Not all this drama, I just want you and our twins to be okay Livvie…"

" There's a changer that we will be okay Fitz….."

" You know what I need from you?"

" What is it Livvie….?"

" You're support and your love…"

" This just another bump in the road…..We need to carry on with out lives and make the best of it….When the time comes it will all play out. These babies deserves nothing but the best because we made them….

They are ours and it's our job to do whatever it takes to keep them safe…. We'll tell Harper when we get home and we need to be a united front because if we aren't then we won't come out of the storm together okay?"

" Okay Livvie, I promise….I love you…."

" I know and thank you Fitz…..I want you to know that this is not your fault, it could happen to any women…" Fitz gave Olivia a small smile and nodded.

When they got home Harper was watching a movie on the couch eating popcorn. Fitz chuckled because she was such a mini Olivia. His girls whom he loved so much.

" Hey guys!" Harper smiled and went to hug Fitz and Olivia.

" Hey, sport Fitz ruffled her hair.

" Dad stop…!" Harper laughed.

" Okay you two wash up for lunch." Olivia laughed.

" Yes, ma'am!" Fitz and Harper responded insync.

After making a light lunch Olivia called Harper down for lunch. After saving grace they dug in. Fitz and Olivia agreed that they would tell Harper after the meal. Once everything was cleared off the table and Olivia and Harper finished doing the dishes, she led her to the couch where Fitz was waiting for them. Harper took a seat and Fitz and Olivia sat on either side of her.

" Harper, sweetheart…"

" What's up mamma?"

" Honey, there's some complications with my pregnancy that it might put me in danger and one of your siblings…" Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

" What….?"

" Baby….."

" Mamma noooo, nooo mamma please say it's not true…..I'll be a better daughter please just tell me this isn't true….." Harper sobbed.

" Harper Pope look at mamma…." Harper refused to look up from Fitz's chest.

" Loook at me sweetheart…."

" I want you to know that no matter what happens it has nothing to do with you being a bad daughter because one you are my angel, one of the gifts from God I truly thank him for…..Rememeber what mamma told you God…."

" Always has a plan.." They finished together.

" I love you mamma and you too daddy…." Harper was growing up, but there's still that little kid inside of her.

" I love you too sport…." After a while Fitz spoke up.

" I think we all need a little cheering up, why don't we head out and get ice cream. After ice cream we'll just drive to wherever we decide to go…. How does that sound?"

" Sounds great daddy!" After getting changed the family headed to a local ice cream shop and spent the rest of the day riding around. It was a good day to just do nothing but enjoy each others company and the beautiful weather of California.

Days passed as Olivia's pregnancy got further. Fitz was overprotective of her and would not let Olivia out of his sight. It wasn't till she sat him down and told him and she is surrounded by a team of highly trained doctors at work, and Abby and everyone of their friends checking in for her. The Galaxy defeated the Real Salt Lake to pass their second round of the playoffs. Olivia's stomach was very evident now and Fitz told to their unborn kids every night.

Today was their day off and they are all moved into the new house.

" Wow…..we are all moved in baby….." Olivia smiled as she looked around their new home.

" Yes, we are and I couldn't be happier…" Fitz smiled and took Olivia into his arms.

" I don't know about you guys BUTTTT I am gonna go cannonball into the pool so laters gators!" Harper came out of nowhere and ran to the huge pool that Fitz had built for his family.

Fitz then kissed Olivia and they watched as Harper was enjoying herself in the pool. They themselves joined Harper and just lives in the moment. The couple realized that life is too short and they have to live in the moment and enjoy each others company. Yes, there worry was still there but they weren't living their lives worrying about the future. As the day passed Fitz and Olivia were lying after making love and it was just blissful right now.

" Thank you Fitz…."

" Thank me for Livvie…?"

" For coming back, being the best dad for Harper, and loving me…"

" You don't have to thank me for something that comes natural to me…. And I know you think that I don't love our little ones in your stomach, but I love them so much and I haven't even seen them…." Fitz then reached down to Olivia's stomach and spoke to their little ones.

" Hey you two in there, I need you both to be okay and take care of mommy okay? I can't wait to meet you...Daddy loves you both so much…" Fitz kissed Olivia's stomach for a long time.

" Fitz….sing to me…."

" Okay Sweet baby…"

" You make it look like it's magic (oh, yeah)

'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

I'mma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you

'Cause, girl, you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

'Cause, girl, you earned it

Girl, you earned it (yeah)

You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah)

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies

You're my favorite kind of night

So I love when you call unexpected

'Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'mma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

" Thank you…."

" Anything for you my love…" Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's forehead and they both soon drifted off to sleep. Monday morning the team and Olivia hopped on the plane to head over to Seattle to play the Sound for their Semifinal match up. Throughout the day Fitz kept a close eye on Olivia and when it was game time he kissed her soundly and before he headed out with the team she hugged him tightly.

" Go get em tiger…" Olivia kissed him again.

" I love you…."

" I love you more…"

The team went out there and killed it. Fitz had two goals and one assist and at the end of the game Olivia walked onto the field and hugged him.

" Hi, beautiful…"

" Hi….." Olivia smiled " I'm so proud of you…" Olivia kissed Fitz soundly. By now the cameras are around them and everyone is witnessing the cute moment between the couple. The interviewer came up to Fitz and Olivia and started to praise him.

" Fitz, outstanding job tonight! It was beautiful to watch you work your magic, and I know it's all because of this beautiful lady and a cute little girl at home!"

" Your absolutly right Dave. I love my girls very much. And Harp I know you're watching, this goes out to you kiddo, daddy loves you!" Fitz blew a kiss to the cameras while everyone watching was touched by Fitz's words.

The next morning they had an appointment to find out the sex of their babies and the couple were very nervous. Dr. Walker walked into the room and smiled at the couple.

" Okay, let's see here…" he said as he put the gel on Olivia's now very evident stomach.

" Congratulations it looks like you guys are having baby boys!' Dr. Walker smiled and they also heard the boy's heart.

" Wow…."

" Wow…."

" Two boys…." Olivia laughed.

" Two little boys who will look like a mix of their mommy and daddy…...I am really praying here Livvie that they and you make it….." Fitz kissed Olivia.

" The one we didn't see or hear before must be hiding behind his brother, and the boy on the right has a really strong heartbeat." Dr. Walker pointed to one of the little babies.

" I'm going prescribe you vitamins and other medication to help you along as best as I can Liv, you are strong and I'm really pulling for you guys!" Dr. Walker smiled brightly at the couple.

" Thank you Dr. Walker...:" Fitz and Olivia said at the same time. Coming back to their new home Fitz and Olivia noticed that there was an unfamiliar Range Rover parked in front of their gate with a driver standing outside of the car. When Fitz stopped out the car to see who could it possibly be, then the person stepped out of the car.

" Mom…..?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:I didn't watch scandal but from the group chat I hear that Fitz has a new love interest, and they are going on a date. OH SHIT! You know what at this point I just want Fitz to be happy and have someone who will CHOOSE HIM and NOT RUN when things get tough. From the bits and pieces I saw she seems like the real deal. Olivia who? I want to feel bad for Olivia, but the writers have made it so that I don't anymore and that now she has to watch the love of her life be with someone else. No disrespect to Mellie, but she was no competition when it came to Fitz, but now this lady seems feisty! Oooo this is going to get good! Let me know what you guys think about Fitz and his New Leading Lady?

" What. Are. You. Doing. Here. MOM?" Fitz yelled.

" Fitz….I just want to talk…."

" Your 17 years late for that mom! And what makes you think that you have the right to just show up my house and disturb my family. By now Olivia was out of the car and walking toward Fitz.

" Baby…."

" No, Livvie I will not let her belittle me again!"

" Fitz….."

" OLIVIA!" Fitz boomed. Olivia sighed and nodded.

" Mom, I need you to leave, it's too much happening in my life right now." Fitz sighed.

" Fitzgerald, I know you can't forgive me for how horrible I was at being a mom, but I did write you a letter and I hope it helps you in anyway possible of forgiving me and letting me into your life again. I want to be a grandma Fitz, I want to meet my granddaughter and the woman that has captured my sons heart….."

" Mom….."

" Please Fitz just take this letter that's all I ask for…" After a little while Fitz nodded and took the letter from his mother. She quietly went back into the car and a second later the driver drove off.

" Fitz, baby I'm gonna give you sometime to cool off and read the letter. It's important Fitz, read it…."

" Livvie, I can't deal with her again…"

" Well baby read the letter and really think about what you want, because at the end of the day your decision baby." Olivia smiled and walked into the house.

Fitz took a seat on one of the chairs out in their front yard and pulled out the letter.

"Dear, Fitz

I just want to start out this letter by saying that I love you son. I know I never really said it much when you were growing up, but I do love you. When I look back on the day you were born it still brings me to tears. I looked into those ocean blue eyes and I was a goner. I know you feel as if I neglected you and never came to your matches, but your father always taped them for me and I watched them when I came home. I never missed a match Fitz. I pushed you so hard to be a lawyer because when I was younger I wanted to be a soccer player as well. Women playing soccer or any sports when I was growing up was frowned upon. I told your grandpa I wanted to play soccer for the rest of my life, he basically told me I was a horrible player and that I would never succeed.

I never gave up though, until I tore my ACL and meniscus, then I knew it was over. So what I am trying to say is that I just didn't want to see you get crushed if you didn't achieve your dream. That's why I was so hard on you. I pushed you to the point when you left you never looked back. I missed you, I miss my amazing son. I hope one day that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Since you left I met an amazing man whom I love very much. His name is Allen, though he is not your dad, but he loves me for who I am.

Allen and I have twins Fitz, a boy and a girl. Their names are Maddie and Mason, and they are 16 years old. They are wonderful kids and I want all of my kids to be together. I'm reaching out to you now because I miss you and I want to be a grandma, Fitz. Harper is an amazing girl with a beautiful personality from what I've seen on television. I am so proud of you and all that you have accomplished, and I know if your father was still here with us he would be too. I love you Fitz. I have enclosed my contact information if you decide that you can forgive me and we can work on our relationship.

Love, Mom."

Fitz folded up the letter and was frozen for a while. He didn't know what to do. Reading this letter changed a lot, but he was still wary towards his mom. Why now? Sensing that Fitz was in dismay, Olivia went out to where he was. Once she got to him, Olivia silently took Fitz's hand and sat on his lap. She placed his hand on her growing belly. He instantly relaxed and just held her for a while. Then there was a sudden movement, and then it happened again at a different spot.

" Oh my god, Livvie is it what I think it is..?" Fitz asked in a amazed voice. Olivia was on tears and she nodded. Their boys were kicking and they were kicking hard.

" Those are our boys in there Fitz….."

" Wow…." Fitz tightened his hold on Olivia and just felt his boys kicking.

" Please promise me Fitz that you will do everything you can to ensure their safety…...They are who matter the most….." Olivia held Fitz's face and kissed him lightly.

" I promise…...I haven't even met them and I'm already in love with them." Fitz said seriously.

" Woah, guys you're really enjoying your new found obsession aren't you?" Fitz asked their sons as they continue to kick Olivia.

" Just like their dad…" Olivia smiled.

" Can we talk names…?"

" I kind of have one name in mind….." Olivia suggested.

" Oh really? Please do suggest away." Fitz kissed Olivia on the forehead.

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth…" Olivia looked deep into Fitz's eyes and continued. " Named after two great men…."

" You….you really want to name our first born after me…?" Fitz asked while wiping his tears.

" Of course, you are a great man Fitz…..and it's an honor to have a tradition like that…."

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth it is…"

" But we can't call him Fitz, because it will get too confusing and I refuse to call my son FJ!" Olivia scrunched her face.

" What about Jerry….?" Fitz suggested. He wanted a piece of his father to be with his family and this was a perfect way.

" Jerry it is…."

" What about our second boy?"

" Hmmmmmm… How about Joey, short for Joseph. I know how much you love your grandpa…

" Our boys have a name Fitz….."

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant The Fourth and Joseph Landon Grant….."

" I love it!"

" I love you and them!" Fitz smiled and kissed their nose.

By Saturday night the Galaxy have won their semifinals match up and are headed towards the championship against the New York Red Bulls. Fitz was ensured to be named MVP of the league. On Sunday morning Fitz got up extra early because he had a lot on his mind. Mainly because of his mom. He didn't know how to feel about her reaching out to him. Deep down Fitz knew he wanted to call his mom. Just then he felt small fingers slide around his waist.

" Hi…" Olivia said sleeply.

" Hi….. Livvie you should be sleeping…..It's 5am in the morning…."

" I know, but you look like you need someone right now, and I'm here. Tell me what's wrong baby…." Olivia kissed Fitz's muscular back.

" I just don't know what to do about my mom…..I am angry at myself for loving her, but then again I want to build our relationship again…..I have a brother and a sister Livvie…..They are twins…."

" Fitz….every child is build to love their parents no matter how the parent treats them….It's okay to love her Fitz, and you know what I think? I think that you are scared that she'll hurt you again. I think that you are an amazing person and you should call your mom….."

" I love you…."

" I know….." Olivia squeezed Fitz's tighter and at the same time it seems as if their boys have woken up because they started to kick.

Later on that evening after Fitz sat on the couch and stared at his phone. Finally he dialed his moms home phone number. It rung and rung, finally the voicemail came on.

" Hi, this is Allen, Mary, Maddie, and Mase." He heard all of the families voices.

" Leave a message after the beep." A man whom Fitz assumed as Allen said. Then he heard it.

" Hello?" Fitz's mom answered.

" Mom….."

" Oh…..Fitz…" Fitz could hear that she started to cry. Fitz gave her time to collect herself.

" You called my boy…."

" Yes, I did mom…."

" I love you….so much…."

" Mom, can we talk…..Like face to face?"

" Of course honey, let's go out to get coffee?"

" No, I think it's time for Harper to meet her grandma…..Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night….?"

" I'd love to!" Mary boomed as she cried. Fitz didn't know what to do at that point so he let her calm down.

" How about 6pm mom…."

" I'll be there…."

" Bye mom….."

" Goodnight my son….." With that Fitz hung up the phone.

Then Olivia and Harper came and sat down next to Fitz and hugged him.

" I'm proud of you baby…." Harper smiled and nodded in agreement.

" I love you both so much…." Fitz hugged them tight.

" We love you too daddy…."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi, everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Senior year is crazy af lol! To any of my readers that are from Belgium my heart goes out to you guys! Stay strong! Also to anyone basically whom their country is going through difficulties, my thoughts and prayers goes out to guy! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TONIGHT? I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! OLIVIA IS BECOMING HER FATHER! She low key scares me now! Do you guys think Fitz and Olivia have a shot or is it too broken?

When Fitz heard the doorbell rang he got really nervous. Olivia noticed Fitz's change in demeanor and hugged him from behind.

" Harp, sweetheart can you go get the door?" Olivia asked softly.

" Yeah sure mom." Harper ran to the door and opened it and there stood her grandma.

" Oh my god, you must be Harper…..I'm….I'm your grandma….." Mary started to cry and hugged Harper.

Harper was caught off guard at first, but quickly returned the hug.

" Oh precious you are more beautiful in person….." Mary said while still hugging her. Fitz was caught off guard because the person in front of him was total opposite of who he was used to when he was growing up." Maybe she really did change" Fitz thought to himself. Olivia headed over to Mary and introduced herself to Mary.

" Hi, I'm Olivia, it's nice to meet you Mrs…"

" Oh no it's Mary dear, and I'd just like to thank you for loving and taking care of my son. I feel at ease that he has someone who loves him…." Mary wiped her tears and hugged. Finally Fitz walked over to his mom and she opened her arms for him, Fitz was hesitant at first, but then went into his mom's arms and hugged her tight. No matter how much he tried to hate her for neglecting him, but he couldn't. She was his mom and he missed her a lot.

" Thank you for letting me into your life again my son, your dad would be so proud of you." Mentioning his dad, having his mom back, and finally Harper and his Livvie his mom, Fitz started to cry too. God he wish his dad was here.

" I wish he was here to witness this mom…..I miss dad so much…..Do you really think he would have been proud of me?" Fitz asked hesitantly. Mary reached up and cupped Fitz's face.

" He was always proud of you my boy…..I'm sure he's smiling down from heaven from all that you've accomplished, and able to have an amazing person in your life who gave birth to my beautiful granddaughter, and the little one that's coming."

" It's actually the little ones…" Olivia and Fitz smiled and Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia.

" Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth and Joseph Landon Grant…." Fitz said proudly. "Named after 3 great men" Olivia kissed Fitz's cheeks. Mary was so happy right now and she thanks god she had her son back. Just then the oven alarm ranged.

" That would be our dinner, everything is ready so let's eat!" She said excitedly. Once they sat down for dinner, Olivia asked Fitz to say grace and when he nodded and smiled, Mary was surprised. The Fitz she knew wouldn't even think of grace because he simply wasn't religious. This made her happy because he's a changed man, and a man just like his father. Then Harper scooched over to her grandma and said

" Hi, grandma…"

" Hi, sweet peet…" Mary smiled.

" We are going to be best friends…"

" I wouldn't have it any other way, sweet peet.."

" YES!" Harper screamed out of nowhere causing everyone to laugh.

All throughout dinner Harper and Mary hit it off. Fitz was amazed to see his mom have a 360 change. It was like a normal dinner filled with laughter and happiness.

When dessert was finished Harper didn't want her grandma to leave but it was getting late and since she decided to driver to Fitz's house by herself. Usually Allen had a driver for Mary, but she wanted to drive herself to see her son. Mary knew Allen would be getting worried so she decided it'd be best if she headed home. Plus having two teenagers was not easy so she has to see if Allen hadn't gone crazy yet.

As Fitz, Olivia and Harper were walking Mary she quickly turned to Fitz and looked timid.

" Mom is everything okay?"

" Is it okay next time we meet that I bring my family? Allen and the twins are dying to meet you all.. Fitz, I know you might think Allen is replacing your da…."

" No, mom it's okay, he seems like a good man. I would love to meet your family." Fitz smiled.

" How about you all come have dinner at my house Friday?" Mary asked excitedly.

" That's the night before the championship, and since it's a home game, so it should be good mom… I was wondering if you and your family would like to come to the game..?" Fitz asked nervously.

" It would be our absolute pleasure to come. Maddie and Mase are die hard fans of yours Fitz, I guess it runs in the family because they love soccer as well. Maddie is the soccer star in our family and Mase is more into rowing, but they never miss a game of your Fitz. Since your Real Madrid days."

" I cannot wait to meet them either mom." Fitz smiled at his mom and gave her a tight hug.

" And you missy, I will see you on Friday sweet peet."

" I can't wait grams!" Harper hugged Mary excitedly. Olivia said goodbye to Mary and gave her a hug. Then Mary headed to her car. Before she closed her door, Fitz yelled out.

" MOM!"

" Yes, my boy?"

" I love you…"

" Oh, Fitz I love you more.." Mary blew the family a kiss, headed into the car, and drove away.

" I am so proud of you Fitz…" Olivia smiled and kissed her man.

" Thanks baby, let's go, and how about we watch a movie?"

" YES! I WANT TO WATCH TARZAN! Dad the actor that was tarzan's voice LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU AND SOUND LIKE YOU TOO!"

" No kidding?" Fitz asked in amusement.

" His name is Tony Goldwyn and he literally looks like the older version of you!" Olivia and Fitz laughed and they all walked into the the next few days, Fitz had been coming home late and when he does he heads straight to the gym. He was overworking himself and he would crash soon. At practice Olivia noticed that Fitz was going extra hard and she worried about him. If she tried to bring up the topic he would shut it down or brush it off.

Harper noticed Fitz's strange behavior and didn't like it either. She wanted her dad back. Finally on Wednesday Olivia decided to do something about it. When Fitz got home he went to the gym but it was locked.

" Fitz…"

" Olivia, why is the gym locked?"

" Fitz, what's going on? You haven't been yourself these few days…"

" It's nothing baby…"

" Well it's something because you have been coming home late and when you do you head to the gym! Your daughter misses you, myself and the babies miss you!" Olivia raised her voice.

" I'm scared…"

" Why?"

" I'm scared that if we don't win, that it might have a negative effect on you and Harper and I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! You, Harper, and the twins are my life and I am doing everything I can to prevent the team from losing because I am worried…."

" Fitz look at me….." Fitz still had his head down and didn't look up.

" Fitz….look at me…." Finally he held his head up.

" Harper, the twins, and I will be just fine now matter the result of the game Fitz….Because you know why? We have each other and the rest of the world doesn't matter. No matter the outcome we are in this together….."

" We're in this together….." Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia passionately.

" Where's our princess?" Fitz asked as he ended the kiss.

" Well….she's over at Abby's house, because I feel like we need some alone time….Wouldn't you think so…." Olivia asked Fitz seductively. Fitz instantly picked her up bridal style and headed into the bedroom. He undressed her gently, and Olivia did the same. When they were both stripped of clothing, Fitz laid Olivia down carefully.

Olivia's stomach was expanding, which was beautiful, so Fitz had to find different ways to please his woman. Fitz started to kiss Olivia's neck and he slowly moved down. Once he reached to her womanhood Fitz dove in. He sucked and licked Olivia till she was screaming for him. Then Fitz quickly entered Olivia and they both moaned of pleasure. It felt so good to be inside his Livvie again. Fitz made love to Olivia for hours, until they were both spent.

Tangled up in each other's arms they both fell asleep. In the morning Fitz woke up alone, but Olivia's side of the bed was warm so she must have gotten up only minutes ago. Fitz got up, put on his boxers and headed down to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen Fitz was left breathless. There was the love of his life in his jersey, and cooking him breakfast jamming out to 'Work by Rihanna'. Fitz went up behind Olivia and kissed her neck.

" Good morning beautiful…"

" Morning babe, sorry I had to get up the boys are on my bladder and they were hungry." Olivia laughed.

" That's okay baby!" Fitz kissed Olivia on her shoulder.

" Babe, can you get the orange juice and the plates?"

" With pleasure my love." Fitz kissed Olivia again.

When Harper got home, Fitz apologized to her for his behavior. She happily accepted and the family went out for a nice dinner on the beach. Thursday blew by fast that now it was Friday, and Fitz was a nervous wreck. What if his brother and sister don't like him? What if him and Allen don't get along? Would he think Fitz was a bad influence on his kids? Olivia scensed Fitz nervousness, she went behind up and wrapped her arms around Fitz.

" They will love you, and we will too….Now let's go babe…" Olivia kissed Fitz's back and walked out. A little later the family got into the car and headed towards Fitz's moms. When they arrived the mansion was huge. It was as big as the one Fitz built for Olivia. At the door waiting was Mary and her family. Fitz noticed that the Mason, looked like Mary and resembled him a little. Maddie looked like a female version of her dad. They looked pretty excited.

Olivia, Fitz, and Harper got out of the car and headed towards Mary family.

" Fitz, my boy…" Mary hugged Fitz affectionately.

" Harper, hello sweet peet….Grandma missed you…"

" I miss you more grandma…."

" Olivia, you are looking more beautiful as everyday passe." Mary said as she gave her a hug.

" Fitz, Olivia, and Harper; This is my husband Allen Bradley, and our children Mason and Maddie." Mary smiled proudly.

" Fitz, Olivia and Harper it's good to meet you finally. You more has told me so much about you all!" Adam shook all of their hand sweetly. Maddie and Mason both said "Hi" excitedly and they couldn't wait to carry on a conversation with their new found family.

" Welcome to our home." Mary smiled and they all headed in.

At the dinner table they all had fun, and it was a great way to get to know each other. Fitz really liked Maddie and Mase, they were amazing kids and hit it off with Harper instantly. He was glad his mom had found someone like Allen. The way Allen looks at Mary was the way he looked at his Livvie. For dessert they decided to head the living room. Fitz decided to surprise the twins.

" Well, Mads and Mase I have a problem you see. Olivia and Harper are going to be sideline in the championship game and I have these 4 tickets that I have no one to give to soo…." Before Fitz could finish his sentence, the twins attacked him with a hug.

" BEST BROTHER EVER!" Mase said excitedly.

" YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BRO!" Maddie hugged Fitz tightly. Tonight had gone extremely well.

Finally the day has come the championship match against the New York Red Bulls. Fitz got dressed and put a something special around his neck. When he arrived at the tunnel there was his princess waiting for him. Fitz smiled and kissed Harper on the head. When the team started to walk out the crowd went wild. Fitz gave Harper a final hug.

" Go kick butt dad! No matter what I still love you!"

" Thank princess. I love you!"

After Fitz went and met with the captain of the red bulls, and all of the introductions happened. The game was about to start. He noticed that his mom and her family were all there, very proud of him. Fitz waved at them and they waved back. Olivia had wished him luck earlier on because she knew she would be busy later on. Fitz made eye contact with Olivia and he mouthed " I love you" and she did the same. Finally the game started. The Red Bulls defended Fitz well. They kept the ball away from him at all cost.

Finally there was a breakthrough and Fitz sprinted towards the Red Bulls goal post. It was him against 2 defenders. Fitz made them look like amateurs and easily scored the goal. Fitz ran to the corner and did his famous full body fist pump. After his team came to congratulate him, he touched his heart and blew a kiss to Olivia and Harper. Mary sat there and watched her son do what he loves and he was a beautiful soccer player.

Half time came and the Galaxy was still up 1-0. On the 70th minute, the red bulls tied it up. Then Fitz scored for his team again. On the 90th minute the Red Bulls tied it up. The extra time given was 5 minutes and Fitz wanted to end the game now. He stalled a little and at the 3 minute mark, that's when he made his move. Andrew passed him the ball, Fitz passed it to Jake, and he sprinted down the field, and Jake punted it to Fitz. He caught the ball and dribbled around the mids and defenders, and kicked the ball with all his heart. Last minute was a blur because there was cheers all around and the final whistle has blown. He had won the championship for his team.

Everyone from the bench raced out to the field and they piled on Fitz. After the pile reporters surrounded Fitz.

" Fitz, how does it feel to win a championship for your team? What are your plans now?"

" It feels amazing, I couldn't let these guys down they all worked so hard and I'm glad it paid off. Well Kimberly I'm going to give a big kiss to the mother of my children and my little princess" Then he saw Harper racing towards him.

She leaped onto Fitz and hugged him tight.

" I'M SO PROUD OF YOU DADDY!"

" Thank princess." Then Olivia tapped him on the shoulders and he put Harper down and kissed her with so much passion. Fitz reached behind his neck and undid the necklace he put on. Fitz got the beautiful ring his dad has proposed to his mom. He got down to one knee and started to speak.

" Olivia Carolyn Pope you have given me so much happiness. An amazing, beautiful daughter, and soon my boys. You have saved me from drowning. You and Harper are my everything. I love you so much. Beautiful isn't even the word to describe you because there is no words to describe how beautiful and amazing you you marry me Livvie?" Fitz asked as he looked up at a crying Olivia.

" Yes…"

A/N: I am so sorry again for not updating lately. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. REVIEWS!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey, guys I gotta say it was hard to write especially when Shonda and scandal writers completely turned a blind eye to Olitz. It's pathetic how they are making Olake the new couple, and a new song and everything. Like you're kidding me. Also why is Olivia ALWAYS THE SIDE PIECE? First it was Fitz now it's Jake, I'm so done with scandal. You can see how Tony and Kerry miss Olitz from their tweets, give the people what they want, because now I honestly don't believe that Olivia is still in love with Fitz…..Pending on the season finale, is my decisions to return and watch season 6.

Fitz was frozen for a minute after Olivia said yes, and then finally it hit him that the love of his life said yes to his marriage proposal. He placed the ring on Olivia's finger, and Olivia leaned down to kiss him. Harper was jumping up and down of excitement. After the kiss ended, Fitz was filled with excitement.

" SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! I'M GONNA MARRY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" He yelled and picked Olivia up and swung her around.

" Fitzgerald, be careful Olivia is pregnant with your sons!" Mary scolded playfully.

" Sorry baby…" Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia again.

" Congratulation you two…." Mary gave both Olivia and Fitz a hug. Mary was full of pride when Fitz asked her if he can use her ring as the engagement ring. It was as if apart of Gerry was with them. Harper leaped into Fitz's arms and he hugged her tight.

" Thanks for fighting for us daddy…" she whispered in his ear

" Always and forever princess…." Fitz kissed the side of Harper head. Fitz was given a snapback saying LA Galaxy as champions and the T-shirt, he put them on before he was due to on stage. Olivia got to admit he looked hot with the snapback worn backwards, and some of his curls sticking out from the hole. He took Harper up wit him as they announced him as the MVP, and Ford presented him with their newly innovated Mustang. Now it was time for his MVP speech.

" WOW…..This MVP awards goes to everyone on the team because we all in some ways were the MVPs of this team. I am blessed to be apart of such an amazing organization…...First I would like to thank God for making his possible. Second, my girls…..Livvie and my princess…..All my hard work is for you two….You guys are my inspiration and motivations….I love you….Lastly I would like to thank my mom and her family, which have brought additional happiness to my Livvie and princess…..Also one person who is not here physically but in my heart…..This one goes out to you dad….." Fitz raised the trophy to the air and smiled.

Now it was time for the championship presentation, and after Cyrus who was covered with gatorade. Fitz got the trophy and lifted it high and proud, and the cheers came. That night Fitz and Olivia had invited his mom and her family for an overnight stay at their house. It was filled with laughter and happiness. Fitz had a little too much champagne and was slightly buzzed but still conscious. After the late dinner, the group headed into the theater room to finish the night with a movie marathon. All throughout the movie, since Fitz was a little buzzed he kept teasing Olivia and there was some giggles, which caused smirkes from Allen and Mary. The next day was busy because Fitz had a lot of brands, magazines, and his old team contacting him. Sports illustrated wanted to do a piece on Fitz, and so did ESPN and many more. GQ wanted him to model for their spring selection.

Fitz was going to be a busy man for the next month. The following day was the parade and since Olivia was pregnant and wanted to lay low, Fitz took Harper on the flot and she had a blast. All of the interviews and photo shoots went amazing and the couple couldn't be happier. After all of the publicity went down, Fitz, Olivia and Harper took a vacation to Disney World and had a blast. Olivia pregnancy was coming along, and nothing has changed. Fitz was sacred, but he he was always optimistic. Time passed and now Olivia was 8th months pregnant.

Olivia complained about how big she's getting but to Fitz she's the most beautiful woman in the whole world. It was a Thursday night and Fitz was thinking about how they've been through so much and if anything outta happen to Olivia he wouldn't survive. It was too much to handle so he went for a run. Harper was spending the night with Mary, Allen and the twins, and Olivia was doing some paperwork in her office so it was a perfect time for a run.

During the run all Fitz thought about was his Livvie and Harper. He thought about how the boys would look and their future children. He smiled at that fact. Being off season was a great way to spend quality time with Olivia and Harper because there was a lot of uncertainty headed their way. Than all of the amazing memories they've shared came flooding in and Fitz was content. When he reached to a nearby soccer field, him and Harper always practiced in Fitz stopped for water.

The field always had it's lights on so Fitz jogged to the middle of it. He than thought of his dad. God how he missed him.

" Hey, dad…..My team and I won the championship by the way…..This one's for you…..God I miss you so much, I'm so scared for Livvie and what the future holds for us dad…..What if she doesn't make it? I don't want to raise our kids alone, dad….. She's my world and the thought of not having her here with me is killing me…..

But like you said everything will work itself out, well I gotta get back to my Livvie, but I'll talk to you soon dad….." These were times where he felt connected to his dad and it made Fitz calm. When Fitz got home, he felt something was off. Instantly his mind went to Olivia. Fitz instantly ran to her office, but she wasn't there, then he checked their bedroom. Relife hit him when he saw Olivia lying peacefully, but something was off, she looked pale and he noticed it. She was surrounded by a pool of blood.

" Oh god Livvie NO!" Fitz instantly ran to Olivia's side and picked her up. He rushed into their family Benze and drove to the hospital fast. With the tears streaming down his face Fitz started to talk to Olivia.

" Livvie, baby please open those beautiful eyes for me….Please…...You can't leave me, please god let her be okay! We just got our happiness Livvie, we've overcome so much, god Jesus Christ, Fitz hit the steering wheel. As soon as he reached the Hospital, Fitz scooped Olivia up and headed into the hospital.

" SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" He yelled with tears dripping down his face. In seconds doctors came rushing to Fitz to take Olivia from him.

" She...she….my fiance, and is 8 months pregnant with my sons….Please help her….."

" We are going to try our best!" The doctors said and rushed Olivia in. After they took her away Fitz fell to his knees not being able to speak a word. He finally got himself together and called his mom.

" Fitzgerald, my boy if you're checking up on your daughter again, she's an angel and we are spoiling her!" Mary laughed. Then she heard his sob.

" Mom…"

" Oh god….Fitzgerald what hospital are you at?" Olivia and Fitz told Mary and her family of Olivia's condition. Noticing Fitz's struggle to form words a nurse, asked permission to take Fitz phone, and gave the address to Mary.

Within 15 minutes Mary, Allen, the twins, and Harper were all by Fitz's side. They found him with his hands in his hair, sitting on the floor crying. Harper instantly went to Fitz and hugged him like her life depended on it. He pulled Harper into his lap and they cried together. About ten minutes later a doctor with a look on panic approached Fitz.

" Mr. Grant, there's no chance we can save both the mom and child, you need to choose which one you want us to save sir….."

" Oh, goodness no…" Fitz started to sob even more and shake.

" Mr. Grant we are losing variable time, please sir…."

" Fitzgerald, look at me…."

" I can't do it mom…."

" Fitzgerald, you need to choose, do what Olivia wanted you to do…."

" Mom…"

" No, my son everything happens for a reason…."

Fitz nodded, and gave the answer.

" My sons, please save my sons….." After that Mary pulled him to a tight hug.

" GODDDDDD…." Fitz lost all control and crashed. He just killed his Livvie. About an hour later, there was a tap on Fitz's shoulder. By then everyone important to Fitz and Olivia were in the waiting room.

" Mr. Grant…"

" Yes…"

" We were able to save both your twins and your fiance…., but due to the amount of blood lost…..Ms. Pope is in an induced coma…...Would you like to meet your sons for the first time…..?" Fitz breathed out a sigh of relief, his sons and Livvie were alive.

" Yes, please take me to my sons….."

" They are in the NICU, since it was difficult birth, so I'm afraid your daughter cannot accompany you…..Follow me please…."

Once Fitz reached the baby room, there were his boys. He started to tear up. They were so beautiful. Both of them had skin like Harper, and one had the bluest set of eyes, while the other had one green one blue. The twins looked identical and both had blond curly hair.

" The baby on your left, was the first to come out…..Then we have our miracle baby….Your first baby wasn't making a sound when he first came out. But when he heard his twin they both started to cry." The doctor said standing next to Fitz.

" My boy's…."

" Would you like to name them?" Dr. Walker said coming next to Fitz. Dr. Walker was responsible for saving Olivia's and the twins lives.

" No….no not till Livvie wakes up…."

" Of course…"

" Can I see her please…..?"

" Yes, follow us Fitz…." The two doctors led Fitz to the ICU, and finally he reached her room. There was Olivia hooked up to all kinds of machines and looking really pale.

" I know this isn't a good time, but Dr. Walker we have to inform Mr. Grant the inevitable…."

" Fitz…..as you know Olivia lost a lot of blood, and I'm afraid there's no telling when she will wake up….." Fitz just nodded and asked to be left alone. He slowly went to Olivia's side.

He took her hand and sat down.

" Livvie…...you did it….you fought, and you're here now…..But I need you to come back to me baby….. We all need you Jerry, Joey, Harper and I all need you…..You are the strongest woman I know…..Please come back to me baby….."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: As requested by popular demand, here is the new chapter. Kerry is pregnant and that's so cute! I just don't like how people are like "oh that's Tony's child." I think it is disrespectful to Kerry and Tony's families. What do you guys think?

When Mary walked in she found Fitz asleep next to Olivia. She was proud of her son. He loved Olivia so much that he put her wishes ahead of his own. Mary knew making that decision was not easy for him and so she walked over to Fitz. She gently stroked his curls and he shot his head up.

" Good Morning my son…"

" Morning mom….." Fitz rubbed his eyes like a newborn puppy trying to wake up.

" How's Olivia doing?"

" The doctors said she's stable, but there's no telling when she'll be awake. This is my fault that she's in the hospital bed…..If I was more careful…..She wouldn't be here right now…..I almost killed her mom…..I picked the boy over her and I'll never forgive myself…..What if Doctor Walker couldn't save her mom…..I'm the worst person on this planet….." Fitz cried into his mom's shoulders. Mary was taken back a little, there was her son breaking down at the thought that he almost killed the love of his life. She had to take a deep breath before she could calm her son down.

" Fitzgerald…..look at me my son….." Fitz was still shaking and refused to look up at his mom.

" Come on my son….look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours…." Finally Fitz calmed down and looked at his mom.

" This. Is. Not. Your. Fault! These babies are creations of the love shared between you and Olivia. You love Olivia so much you followed her wishes, that's a lot. It shows me that you have grown up to be the man I've always wanted you to be, the man your dad would have wanted you to be.

You have no reason to be guilty Fitzgerald, you did the right thing! Now...take me to see my grandsons…." Mary kissed Fitz on the cheeks and hugged her son. When Fitz and Olivia left Olivia's room, he say his little princess asleep on Joe's lap. Fitz walked over to Joe and said hello to him and his wife. Then Fitz saw Doctor Walker and wanted to ask him if he could bring Harper to see her brothers.

" Hello Doctor, is there any way I can bring my daughter to see her brothers?"

" Of course you can, and if the people in the NICU give you trouble, just telling them Harper has my permission. Also if they have a problem with that to call me."

" Thank you Doctor Walker…..for everything….." Fitz gave him a genuine smile.

" You're welcome Fitz….You know Olivia's like my second daughter, I'm glad that I was able to save her life. I'll tell you this she's a fighter, treat her well…." Doctor Walker smiled at Fitz.

" I intend to for the rest of our lives…." Fitz smiled and shook hands with Doctor Walker to go give his princess the good news. When he reached Harper she was already waking up and like father, like daughter she was rubbing her eyes like Fitz.

" Good Morning Princess, guess what?" Fitz smiled at his beautiful daughter.

" Good morning daddy...How's mom?"

" Mom is a fighter and she will come back to us. Do you want to see your baby brothers?" Fitz smiled.

" YES! YES! YES! AHHHH OH MY GOODNESS! FINALLY!" Harper jumped up and hugged her dad. She was so happy, last night was the scariest night of her life and this was great news. When Harper, Mary and Fitz reached the NICU, they were told that there could be only two visitors at a time.

So Fitz and Harper went first, and there they were his boys sleeping soundly.

" They are so cute daddy!" Harper stated quite loudly. Fitz smiled and put his finger to his lips to indicate that she could wake the boys or the other babies in the NICU.

" Oops….sorry dad…" Harper giggled and smiled down at her brothers. The father and daughter duo looked upon the boys for a while and decided to let Mary in the room. A couple of minutes later Fitz returned with Mary, and the boys were up.

As soon as Mary saw Joey's eyes she gasped, Big Jerry had blue and green eyes.

" Fitz…...they are so….so...beautiful…..Joey….he has your father's eyes….." Fitz smiled in realization, Joey was the miracle baby and the one that looked like Fitz the most. Yes, the twins were identical but there was something about Joey that made him look like Fitz more. Mary picked Joey up to hold and Fitz took Jerry.

" Hello pumpkin…..You know you look like your daddy and his daddy…..Grandpa Jerry must be looking down on you because he too has blue and green eyes.

You and your brother look so alike that this will definitely help us tell you two apart." Mary smiled at her grandson. Joey had no idea what was going on, but gave Mary a big smile.

" There's the Grant smile…..Oh Fitz I was a feeling these two will be breaking many hearts." Mary teased.

" Yep, those Grant eyes are people's weakness. Isn't that right bud?" Fitz looked down to his older son.

Jerry also gave his dad a smile. Fitz smiled back at his boy and kissed his forehead. Fitz hated himself that he ever thought of getting rid of the boys, but that's in the past now and he can't blame himself anymore. Olivia, Harper and the boys needed him. The days passed and there was no sign of Olivia waking up. The boys were cranky because of the lack of contact with their mom. It was like somehow they knew their was not there.

Fitz never really left the hospital, it was rather Mary or Abby that bring him clothes. He never left Olivia's side. It's been a week and still no sign of Olivia opening her eyes. Fitz took Olivia's hand and kissed it.

" Livvie…..baby...please...come back to me...to all of us….You fought…..the hard part if done…..All i need you to do is open those beautiful eyes….." Just then the nurse came in and handed Fitz the twins. After a few minutes they started to fuss and cry. Jerry especially likes to make it known that he's got the better lungs.

No matter what Fitz did, they kept crying.

" Hey guys…..Daddy's here….It's okay…..I'll never leave you guys….." Fitz sang to them and tried everything, but it wasn't working. He wanted to cry because he didn't know what upset the twins so much. But he heard something that made him stop what he was doing and look at Olivia.

" Fitz….."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile…. I am really sorry, but I just feel like life just hit me like a brick wall! But I am back now and I will try to update. Also my heart goes out to the victims and families/ friends of the Orlando shooting, the one in Germany. Now the attack in Istanbul airport! It makes me sick that humans want to hurt each other to prove a point. Innocent people should not pay for their ideals.

" Oh my god….Livvie…" Fitz couldn't believe what he was seeing. Livvie, his Livvie was awake and looking at him and the boys like they are her savior.

" I...heard….them Fitz...I heard my boys….Here give them to me…." Olivia fully into mom mode took over. Fitz walked over to Olivia and handed Joey first and then Jerry. As soon as the boys were placed on their mother's chest they calmed down instantly.

They needed a mother's touch and craved for it.

" Mama's here now my two beautiful boys….No need to worry because I'll never leave you all again..Mommy loves you both so much!" Olivia said as the twins snuggled closer to their mom. It was as if somehow they knew that there was there and everything will be okay. Olivia held out her hand to Fitz, which he quickly took and kissed it.

" I love you so much Olivia Pope, soon Grant! DO NOT EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

" I love you more Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, and I promise it's death do us part. You, me, Harper, and our boys. Our beautiful family." Olivia smiled at Fitz, as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Just then Harper came into the room and she stood frozen for a moment. There was her mom, alive, and holding her brothers. Today was one of the best days of her life.

" Hi...mom…" Harper immediately started to cry and went to hug Fitz, since the boys were happily sleeping on her chest.

" Get some rest baby….Harp and I will be here when you wake up.." Fitz kissed Olivia on the forehead and she drifted off to sleep. When Olivia woke up Dr. Walker silently filling in what seems to be her chart, and her boys were still asleep. They are just like their dad, Grant's loved their sleep. She looked around for Fitz and Harper, but then heard the door open and they came back with drinks in their hands.

It looked like Fitz have been spoiling Harper, and letting her eat whatever she wants. The starbucks fraps tells it all. Olivia let it go because she couldn't imagine the hell Fitz and Harper went through with the thought of losing her. Olivia smiled at them and looked down on on boys, no matter how much she looks at them it doesn't seem enough.

" Hi baby." Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia and the boys.

" For being fraternal twins they sure do look alike." Olivia commented.

" I thought they were identical mom." Harper asked confused.

" No, sweetheart. You see Joey has one blue eye and one green which makes Jerry and Joey fraternal twins. Dr. Walker, I would like you to officially meet Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Fourth and Joseph Landon Grant." Olivia looked down as her boys, her eyes filled with pride. Dr. Walker did his check up on the boys and Olivia and by this rate they would be going home soon. When Dr. Walker left Fitz joined Olivia in bed and they both looked down at their boys adoringly. That's when they knew everything would be okay.

Four days later Olivia and the twins were discharged from the Hospital. Fitz was ecstatic because finally his family was going home. His mom and her family would be coming for dinner, they wanted to give Fitz, Olivia and the children to settle and have family time. Fitz drove extra carefully, usually he would go 10 or 15 miles above the speed limit, but today he drove exactly to the speed limit. Fitz smiled at Olivia and kissed her hand and continued to drive.

He looked in his rear view mirror and smiled at what he saw. All three of this children were sleep. They all had a mixture of him and Olivia and he loved it. When the family arrived home Fitz took Olivia to the boys nursery. Since they were twins Olivia and Fitz decided that they should share a room for now. One side of the room it said Jerry spelled out on soccer balls, and on the other it spelled out Joey on soccer balls as well. Their room was baby blue and had drawings of different sports and on the ceiling there were glowing stars.

There was a changing station set up and a very high tech baby monitor. Fitz was carrying Joey and Olivia had Jerry. They put the sleeping twins in their cribs and went downstairs to the family room. Harper had gone up to her room to finish her nap and it was only Fitz and Olivia. He laid down on the couch and opened his arms for Olivia. She felt like she was home in his arms. Fitz held onto Olivia like he was going to lose her again.

After a few minutes of silence Fitz spoke up.

" You almost died…."

" I know…."

" Don't do it again…" Fitz said with his voice full of emotion.

" Okay…" Olivia whispered and kissed Fitz's chest over his heart.

" I love you so much Livvie…"

" I love you more Fitz…" Fitz felt like he was on cloud nine. He had the love of his life in his arms and his children are safe and in their bedrooms.

5 YEARS LATER.

" Welcome to the Women's FIFA world Cup finals, ladies and gentlemen. I'm joined by Abby Wambach and Hope Solo the former stars of the USA women soccer team."

" Thank you Landon." Both of the women replied.

" Tonight the Undefeated USA women's soccer team led by Harper Grant face the powerful Brazil women's team. It's a matchup of a lifetime. Harper being the daughter of the football legend himself Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

" He ought to be very proud of Harper, being the youngest player on the team and on top of that the top goal scorer of the tournament. She is guaranteed the golden boot no matter what the outcome is." Abby spoke up.

" Well we as a nation are very proud of Harper and all of her accomplishments. She learned from the best, heck I grew up idolizing FTG3." Hope joined in.

" Thirty minutes till kick off, we will be right back after the commercial break."

Down in the locker Harper was a nervous wreck and Fitz knew that so he headed down to see her. Harper came out of the locker room because Fitz wanted to see her.

" Hi daddy." Harper basically ran to her father and hugged him tight.

" I'm scared I will let down my team tonight dad…."

" Princess look at me…." Harper looked up at her dad. Fitz stared into his daughter's eyes and was proud of the woman she was turning into.

" You will not let anyone down tonight, because I have faith in you. I believe that you and your teammates will prevail. But if you don't, I am still VERY PROUD of you and all you have done. I will always be proud of you princess." Fitz gave Harper another hug and kissed her forehead.

" Go get'em tiger!" Fitz smiled and headed back up to the seats where Olivia and the boys were waiting for him.

When the boys turned six months, Fitz and Olivia got married. They looked adorable in their little tux and were the ring bearers. And now here they are, the twins are five and will be starting first grade when school starts. They should be in Kindergarten, but were advanced from their age group. Fitz loved his boys equally, but found that he was closer to Joey. It also might be because Joey resembles Big Jerry in many ways. Jerry was a mamma's boy. He is so protective of Olivia it's adorable.

Now Olivia was pregnant with a girl and Fitz couldn't be happier. He was hesitant at first because of that happened with the boys, but everything is going well so far. Joey caught sight of Fitz and jumped into his arms.

" DADDY!" Fitz groaned and picked up his four year old son. He smiled and kissed him, Olivia and Jerry.

" Hi daddy." Jerry smiled.

" Hi buddy, were you and your brother behaving for mommy?"

" Always daddy!" Joey answered.

" Joey, daddy was asking me!" Jerry fired.

" Too bad, me answered first." Joey stuck his tongue out.

" Mommy! Joey stuck his tongue on me!" Jerry cried. Olivia smiled and let Fitz take charge.

" Boys…." Fitz said in a stern voice. " Joey sticking your tounge out at your brother is very mean. Jerry no more picking fights with your brother. Now apologize to each other." The boys got off of Fitz and Olivia's laps, said their sorrys, and hugged each other. After Fitz sat down and having Joey on his lap, Olivia turned to him and gave him a kiss.

" Ewwww mommy and daddy. No kissy kissy!" Jerry said and Joey nodded his head in agreement.

The two just laughed at their son's reaction.

" How is she babe?" Olivia asked.

" She's nervous, but that's normal. Our princess got this." Fitz smiled and kissed Olivia again. They were all wearing Harper's jersey. She took her father's number and to honor him. Soon the two team existed the tunnel. Fitz, Olivia and the boys cheered loudly when Harper came into view. Harper was looking for her family when she found them she blew kisses at them.

Soon the national anthem of the two teams were sung and after the coin toss the game had began. The US had the ball first and Harper took off with the ball. She crossed it over to one of her teammates and the girl missed. The first half was an entertaining one. The teams were equally matches and the score was 0-0. When the second half started Harper had gotten a free kick, and it hit the goal post and the ball went out. She was disappointed, but looked up to where her family and Havie was and they had no trace of disappointment.

When regular time ended the score was tied 0-0. After a stretch out cession the overtime began. Harper played her heart out and still she couldn't score. They were opportunities missed by both teams and now it looks like they were headed to penalties. It was Brazil's turn to go first. Brazil had made the first goal. The US retaliated with a beautiful first penalty. All four of the Brazil and USA penalties were made. This was the last one for each team before sudden death.

The Brazilian player kicks it and the goalkeeper saved it and the stadium erupted in cheers. Now it was Harper's turn to take the penalty and win the world cup for her country. She walked up to the penalty line and took a long breath. She closed her eyes and thought of what her dad has taught her. Opening her eyes she looked over at her family and that's when she knew everything was going to be okay. Harper nodded and kicked the ball with all of her heart. The goalkeeper went one way and the ball went the other. The end result was that Harper Grant had won the FIFA World Cup for her country.

The whole stadium erupted in cheers and the whole team rushed the field creating a dog pile. Soon the US fans were rushing the field. Fitz, Olivia, the boys, Mary, Allen, Maddie, Mason, Havie, and the rest of the group cheered and were in tears because how proud of Harper they were. Olivia hugged her husband and whispered in his ear.

" When life throws you a jar, you make jam."

A/N: WOW! AND IT'S ALL OVER! This is sadly the end for Regents! Thank you everyone for taking this journey with me! Feel free to inbox me on anything you want me to write about or the stories you want me to update.


End file.
